WORLD OF GLASS
by mew-chan shindo
Summary: ...Así que el faraón de quinta te atare cachorro...je! Ya veremos como pronto sólo te fijarás en mi... SxJ...y ligeros yamisxhikaris
1. Chapter 1

_**World of Glass**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen (…..o.o….—no…tampoco Joey ¬¬--ah…T-T) si no a Kazuki Takahashi y ….todo lo demás ya se lo saben .….

Sieh….ejem, pues este fic es dedicado a todos los que lo lean xD! Es en serio, va para todos disfrútenlo….o mínimo aguanten esas sensaciones asesinas para conmigo…snif….y pues es todo, agarren sus pocky y su jugo de mango y a leer…ejejeje ..U

--…-- diálogos

… pensamientos…a menos que sean POV's xDD! - 

(…) estupideces mías

(N/M…) notas aparentemente importantes mías…um…dudo que alguna vaya a aparecer, pero por si las dudas u.u

_Letra de canción_

Prólogo-

Era un día de lo más normal como todos en ese mes, tanto que la monotonía comenzaba

a hastiar. Si, nuevamente el sol brillaba resplandeciente sobre Domino City, los pájar-itos revoloteaban mientras cantaban alegres…tanta perfección durante todo un mes daba asco.

Un joven castaño ojiazul miraba con desprecio desde su oficina de la afamada Kaiba Corp; se volvió a la pantalla de su PC portátil para seguir tecleando desquiciadamente como acostumbraba hacerlo desde hace ya tanto años desde que había obtenido la presidencia de esa corporación de juegos virtuales. Giró sus ojos hacia su muñeca donde se encontraba su rolex marcándole las 6: 27 a.m., ya era hora de ir a la seudo-escuela a la que pertenecía.

Cerró con cuidado su portátil para en seguida guardarla en su maletín y así en caminarse a la puerta de su oficina.

--Que tenga buen día señor Kaiba—le despidió su secretaria con una linda sonrisa, sonrisa que el CEO ni se interesó en ver. Así, los empleados que se iban topando con él le despedían, unos sonrientes y otros con evidente nerviosismo…y todos fueron ignorados por su jefe.

Entró a su flamante limosina y con un ademán le indicó al chofer que se dirigiera al instituto.

Como ya era costumbre, fue el primero en llegar de su aula, así que sin más se acomodó en su asiento y sacando su PC comenzó a trabajar.

Poco a poco los demás alumnos fueron llegando, obviamente no les prestó atención hasta que un mald-ito grito lo sacó de su adorada tranquilidad.

--¡Muy buenos días! o--gritó eufórico un chico de baja estatura con el cabello en puntas y tricolor y con unos impresionantemente grandes ojos violetas que le hacían lucir bastante inocente, ¿y por qué no? también muy lindo (ea! El Yugi es lindu )

--Buenos días Kaiba-kun --volvió a escuchar esa voz infantil pero ahora llamándolo a él. Tan sólo bufó molesto ante el gentil acto del chico tricolor.

Pero en eso, escuchó otra voz, una muy conocida, una que le hacía perder totalmente los sentidos para sólo concentrarse en ella y en su dueño. Entrando por el umbral de la puerta con esa hermosa sonrisa tan característica de él, riendo dulcemente, seguro por una broma de uno de sus amigos (cuate, compadre!! Te kero muxio hipus//--deja de tomar refresco con hielos ¬¬--o // o dame un abrazo…) se movía con graciosa sensualidad de la cual él no imaginaba que poseía, sus cabellos rubios siendo ondulados mientras caminaba y sus preciosos ojos mieles que miraban a su amigo tricolor acercándosele. Estaba totalmente concentrado en esa magnífica criatura hasta que una voz bastante irritante para los oídos de empresario le llamó.

--¿Qué tanto vez ricachón? ¬¬--ese era Tristán, ese mono idiota que se la pasaba siempre con él.

--¿Acaso te importa idiota?—escupió despectivo Kaiba

Tristán jaló del cuello de la blusa a Seto quien lo miró con repulsión—Suélatme mono estúpido—ordenó el ojiazul para que ese estúpido dejase de tocarlo.

--Ya Tris, no le hagas caso al gato engreído—se escuchó decir a su delirio con esa melodiosa voz que en ese momento se tornaba molesta.

--Sí, ya tranquilo amigo—corroboró un joven de cabellera negra y lindos ojos verdes…otro de los idiotas que lo seguían, Duke Debblin.

Asi, Tristán un poco más tranquilo soltó de su agarre a Kiba quien se limitó a arreglársela y dedicarle una de sus típicas miradas cargadas de desprecio par volver a su trabajo…o aparentar que lo hacía, ya que seguía observando a quien últimamente le robaba el sueño, o a cambio le daba ciertos sueños que el CEO disfrutaba en demasía (xD…o // o).

--Joey, buenos días …Tris, Duke--dijo el ojivioleta a su rubio amigo

--buenas Yugi --le contestó mientras le sacudía tiernamente la cabellera tricolor.

--buenos días—contestaron al unísono Tristán y Duke

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más para que llegaran un tierno albino de ojos castaños e nombre Ryou, un lindo egipcio de ojos lilas y cabello rubio cenizo llamado Malik Ishtar(ambos chicos rodeados de florec-itas -)… y una chica castaña de voz chillona y ojos azules (ahí se rompe la magia ¬¬) y se les agregaran para completar el grup-ito de amiguillos.

Hablaban amenamente de cosas sin importancia realmente, tales como la nueva canción de quien sabe que grupo o tal vez del capítulo de alguna serie, no lo sé (iré a preguntarles o.o…oigan, de qué hablan?—yugi: de lo que haremos este fin de semana --oki…lo apunto) hablaban de lo que harían ese fin!! (.. xD!) aunque cierto chico de ojos melados era constantemente vigilado por unos fríos zafiros, recorriéndolo por completo, pensando en como llamar su atención.

Joey, al sentir las constantes miradas, se giró para buscar un poco nervioso al que le observaba topándose con la frígida mirada de nada más que de Seto Kaiba (quién más?—Valon—pue' que, pero el no tiene esa mirada brrr brr . )

--¿Se te perdió algo perro?—sonó la vos del castaño empresario

Proporcionándole una cara de disgusto para luego seguir en lo que estaba con sus amigos, tal vez era producto de su imaginación o la falta de sueño, pero seguía sintiéndose observado pero ya no le mostró tanto interés aunque no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso.

--¿Te pasa algo Joey?—preguntó evidentemente preocupado Yugi a su rubio amigo, para que liego los demás lo miraran especulando la mirada nerviosa de Joel.

--n-no, estoy bien, ejeje, lo que pasa es que últimamente no he dormido muy bien. Es todo chicos…ya dejen de verme así T-T—contestó Joey alo que el creía que le causaban esas incomodas sensaciones para luego sentir como un brazo se posaba en sus hombros

--¿y eso? ¿Pues que tanto haces para no poder dormir amigo? ¿estas enfermo?—Tristán le interrogaba ante la mirada insistente de sus amigos. Si supieran que esa falta de sueño era por estar pensando en cierto gato ricachón de increíbles ojos azules…y también…en un atractivo ex faraón de ojos rubíes…

--No, no es eso, es sólo que últimamente no me da sueño y ya, ¿pues qué tan raro es que alguien tenga un poco de insomnio? (es lo que yo digo .)

--Um…eesta bien, como digas ¬¬—decía un no muy convencido Duke

--Buenos días jóvenes, por favor tomen asiento y retomemos la clase d e ayer…--habló un hombre cuarentón, delgado, cabello negro peinado hacia un lado, con gafas rectangulares que enmarcaban sus ojos oscuros de mirada lujuriosa que se posaban en las pobres chicas de en frente y uno que otro chico, seeh-p, el profesor había llegado. (xD! Ese es mi profesor de Orientación!!! Puaj! O.o)

Pasaron las clases tranquilamente, una que otra llamada de atención para Joey por estar distraído, mucha tarea…seeh, lo común.

Llegó el receso, el bend-ito receso, el grup-ito de Yugi salió corriendo con entusiasmo...wuenu, en realidad sólo querían ganar los mejores postres de la cafetería. (pay de limón ¬ brownies, tarta de frutas, tarta de queso con fresas o)

El CEO de Kaiba Corp aprovechó que el salón estaba vacío para seguir trabajando en su inseparable portátil, aunque no con mucho éxito, ese lindo rubio de ojos mieles rondaba su mente como cachorro persiguiendo una pelota así que sin más, cerró su PC y se dedicó a perderse en sus dorados pensamientos.

--¿qué me estas haciendo Joey Wheeler?—pronunció por lo bajo mientras se restregaba la sien—voy a salir…--y así…salió xD! Para despejarse un poco.

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

Mientras, en el patio escolar, Joey y Yugi hablaban un poco más alejados de los demás sobre cierto yami ojirubí.

--oye Yugi, y cómo vas con Atemu, eh?—cuestionaba Joey en cuanto se llevaba su onigiri a la boca.

--yo…pues, realmente bien, Yami y yo nos hemos acercado más //…pero no sé Joey—cambiando su tenue sonrojo a una mirada insegura dirigida a su rubio amigo—a ti también te gusta Yami, y me siento mal al estar acercándomele y para peor…tú ayudándome con él…Joey, eres en serio el mejor amigo

--oh, Yugi, no digas eso, me harás llorar—poniendo un brazo cubriendo sus ojos graciosamente en un gesto dramático—no te preocupes ...sí, me gusta Atemu, no puedo negar que es atractivo, pero yo sólo quiero su amistad, nada más—dijo un poco más serio—además…yo no soy el que anda suspirando como colegiala enamorada, ne Yugi?...ajajajaja lo olvidé si eres un colegial enamorado!!—volviendo a su habitual sonrisa tornándola burlona para con su amigo

--Joey!! No digas eso!! o // o—le grita Yugi poniéndose todo roj-ito- ejeje…entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme, ne?

--nunca tuviste por que amigo --regresemos con los demás, quieres?—ayudando a Yugi el cual simplemente asintió poniéndose por fin de pie.

Se fueron entre bromas a donde los demás los esperaban sin tener en cuenta que un castaño los había escuchado al pasarse por ahí.

--así que el faraón de quinta te atrae cachorro…je! Ya veremos como pronto sólo te fijarás en mí—retomando su rumbo.

Continuará…

Kyuuuu!!! Bien, este es el prólogo!! o qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado espero les haua gustado, y ya saben, envíen reviews!!! Ya sea para reclamar, comentar, aconsejar o simplemente saludar ejejeje se acepta de todo u.u

Espero poder actualizar pronto ya que mi PC esta en coma o.o y he tenido que estar usando la de escritorio (es decir, la privacidad se me terminó T-T…) y la PC de el que se dice ser mi señor padre…(osea-c esta peor)

En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente cap!!!

JA-NE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay!! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta cosa!!! Wheeeee!! o o o

Gracias por sus lindus reviews, espero no defraudarlas u.u…

En fin, en fin, en fin…coff coff, ………prr prr prr….ah si! Le sigo al fic

Disfrútenlo…con leche!!! Yummy!

--...-- diálogos

...pensamientos…a menos que sean POV's xDD! - 

(...) estupideces mías

(N/M…) notas aparentemente importantes mías…um…dudo que alguna vaya a aparecer, pero por si las dudas u.u

_Letra de canción_

... otros sonidos, como onomatopeyas y toda la cosa o.o

World of Glass-Capítulo 1

** -Un día en la feria wheee!!!- **

**POV Seto**

Son las 3:29 a.m. y aún no puedo conciliar el sueño, ¿cómo hacerlo sabiendo que Joey se interesa por ese inútil faraón? Vaya cachorro, me saliste bastante tont-ito, sabes bien que Atemu sólo tiene ojos para el enano de Motou (ejem…raios, creo que mido casi lo mismo que Yugi . ...le dijiste tonto a mi hermano? ¬¬--seto: estas interrumpiendo mi narración ¬¬--oh…gomen, sigue…) ¿Por qué no te fijas en mi? Demonios, ya ni si quiera peleamos como antaño, cuando sólo existíamos tú y yo, sólo yo estaba en tu mira, ahora hasta te he comenzado a ser indiferente!! Ja! Pero nadie hace menos a Seto Kaiba, así que prepárate cachorro.

Ruedo en la cama por décima vez en la madrugada, tal vez debería tomar algunas pastillas para dormir, um…si creo que será lo mejor.

Bajo de la cama e intento calzarme mis zapatillas (de hamster!! o yo quiero unas T-T), vaya, hace un poco de frío, realmente no es raro, estamos a inicios de diciembre. Camino hasta toparme con la mald-ita puerta, rayos, me golpeé en la frente, molesto aún, giro la perilla para entrar en mi baño, donde en el anaquel que esta arriba del lavamanos comienzo a buscar las bend-itas pastillas para el estúpido insomnio (¬¬ Eres un grosero— seto: y? ¬¬--#¬¬ jum!)

--las encontré — digo mientras tomo delicadamente la pequeña botella blanca, viéndola con devoción para luego abrirla desesperadamente e ingerir de una sola vez varios de los fármacos que se encontraban en ese recipiente, tragándomelos sin siquiera beber agua para ayudarlos a resbalar por mi garganta, no me importa ya nada, sólo quiero dormir un poco, si, es preferible tener esos hermosos sueños con mi cachorro a estar en vela sin hacer nada.

Pasa el tiempo y aún no puedo dormir, a penas y comienzo a cerrar los ojos y entonces la imagen del mald-ito Atemu y mi cachorro aparecen, mi mente ha comenzado a jugarme bromas bastante pesadas.

¡Por Kami! Ya son las 4:57!! Creo que ya ni vale la pena dormir, será mejor comenzar a alistarme.

Nuevamente estoy tecleando en mi portátil, pronto será hora para ver a mi Joey, debo empezar mi "recolección de información" para llevar a cabo lo que estuve planeando momentos atrás, de algo tendría que servir el insomnio, ¿no?

Hoy obviamente no iré a Kaiba Corp, ¿para qué? Si de todas formas no puedo concentrarme, así que…!demonios! ¿qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera puedo escribir algo coherente, mira cómo me tienes Joey Wheeler, escribiendo palabras indescifrables.

Suspiro, uno muy largo he de decir. Voy cerrando la PC cuando escucho una vocecilla.

--hermano ¿bajas a desayunar?—es mi herman-ito Mokuba, con su siempre sonrisa radiante, esperanzado a que un día de estos desayune con él, pero hoy no será ese día.

--lo siento Moki, pero ya debo irá al colegio o se me hará tarde — le digo mientras acomodo mis cosas.

--Pero Seto, a penas si son las 6:17 a.m., además siempre eres el primero en llegar, no sé por qué te preocupa tanto eso, puedes desayunar conmigo y llegar aún temprano a clases ¬¬--insiste mientras cambia su car-ita enojada a un puchero...vaya que este niño sabe como doblegarme…pero ¡no! debo llegar a la escuela antes que el cachorro.

--…….no Moki, tendrá que ser otro día — ni modo, así debe ser

--¬¬ um...esta bien hermano ú.u...pero irás el domingo conmigo y Noa a la feria, ¿verdad? — es verdad, prometí llevarlos a la feria, no sé que le ven a esos ridículos juegos ¿por qué habré aceptado? ...Ah, si. El cachorro y su bola de amigos irán.

--si Moki, te lo prometo, ahora déjame ir — se abrazó a mi pierna…bien, creo que ha estado demasiado tiempo con Motou y demás, él no era así ¬¬

Mokuba se baja de mí para agarrarme del cuello y darme un beso de despedida en la mejilla para luego yo sacudirle su negra cabellera…la cual debería cortarse, está larguísima. (oh! Déjalo en paz o déjalo vivir su niñez a gusto!!) Luego paso por el comedor donde mi otro herman-ito esta desayunando y al verme se para para despedirse de mi como lo hizo hace un instante Moki y de igual manera le sacudo sus cabellos esmeraldas.

Me encamino hacia el garaje, hoy no tengo ganas de ir en la limosina, así que tomo mi lamborghini murciélago blanco (°¬°...etto...) y me dirijo a la escuela.

Como era de esperarse la escuela y sus pasillos están casi por completo vacíos, me instalo en mi lugar y me quedo si n hacer realmente nada, sólo viro mi vista fija hacia la ventana, desde aquí puedo ir viendo quien va llegando. Una chica llega, alza la mirada…ya me vio…ya la vi, ¿qué más da? Ja! la tonta se sonroja y me sonríe, yo la miro indiferente y le desvío la mirada y ella sólo atina a correr...¡patética!

Escucho como alguien abre la puerta y giro la mirada para chocar con los más hermosos ámbares de esta Tierra. Se queda un tiempo mirándome fijamente para después voltearse y seguir su camino hacia su lugar, que por suerte está junto a mí. Es bastante raro ver a mi cachorro tan temprano, generalmente llega un poco más tarde.

Se queda ahí mirando justo la ventana que yo antes miraba también. Los rayos del sol le comienzan a dar justo en el rostro, lo sé porque ha girado un poco su rostro entrecerrando los ojos, se ve tan tierno. Y ahora va entrando el cara de dado de Debblin.

--¡¡hola Joey!! ¿cómo está el cachorr-ito favor-ito de todos? --le saluda mientras lo abraza efusivamente. ¿QUÉ SE HA CREIDO ESE BASTARDO CON CARA DE DADO?!! Un momento, ¿le dijo "cachorr-ito" a MI cachorro? Esto ya se esta pasando de la línea, más vale que pronto comience con lo planeado, sólo necesito que Motou se de prisa con el estúpido faraón. Je! no sabe que al estar con Atemu me estará ayudando a conseguir a Joey.

--Duke, ya te he dicho que no me llames "cachorro", no me gusta—exacto, sólo yo le puedo decir así. Me está viendo, debo ver a otro punto, oh, si, el pizarrón. (ajajaja Seto se está poniendo todo tonto ---seto: um…¬¬)

**FIN POV Seto**

Los demás comenzaron a llegar. Yugi tenía una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro, seguido de él venían Tristán, Ryou, Malik y Tea (¬¬ bien…se supone que un autobús iba a arrollarla) hablando animadamente.

--¡¡Hola chicos!!—saludó alegremente Joey a lo que sus amigos le contestaron todos sonriéndole, lo mismo con Duke.

--Oigan, ¿entonces a qué hora nos veremos el domingo?—preguntó el albino

--es verdad, no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, ¿qué les parece a las 12:30 p.m. en la entrada de la feria?—habló la castaña con su fastidiosa voz

--por mi no hay problema, además, será buena excusa para despertar un poco más temprano a Marik, realmente duerme hasta muy tarde T-T—esta vez habló el lindo egipcio

--xD! Pues si a nadie le incomoda nos veremos a esa hora --dijo alegremente Joey

--y bien ¿a quién le toca irle a decirle al "todo poderoso" de Kaiba la hora acordada? Acuérdense de que Mokuba y Noa nos acompañarán—les recordó el estrafalario pelinegro mientras jugueteaba con su dedo índice con su zarcillo en forma de dado.

--yo paso—dijo con enfado Tristán cruzado de brazos

--ajajaja, xD! Yo tampoco me arriesgo—pronunció entre risas Duke—además desde hace un buen rato el ricachón me anda dando unas miradas asesinas U

--um…yo tampoco quiero, me da un poco de miedo—habló Tea abrazándose a ella misma

--si quieren yo voy --dijo sereno Yugi—yo no tengo nada en contra de Kaiba-ku, además, Malik y Ryou y ase escaparon—señalando al par de chicos que miraban hacia todas partes en una de las esquinas de salón haciéndose los desentendidos.

--vamos Yugi, Kaiba no te hace el menor caso ¬¬ ese gato ególatra se siente con ese derecho, ¿por qué no simplemente le hablamos al móvil al chibi y listo?—dijo Joey mirando desde la comisura de sus ojos a Kaiba

Todos se quedaron pensando unos momentos.

--no creo, capaz de que Kaiba no acepta el horario y lo toma como excusa para no dejar ir a los chibis, mejor se lo decimos a él de una vez…para asegurarnos—rompió ligeramente Tristán

Todos asintieron

--bien Joey, eres el elegido…de todas formas hace tiempo que Kaiba no te molesta, pero por si las dudas, si te empieza a matar con la mirada tan sólo pones esos ojos de cachorro a medio morir que te salen tan bien, pestañeas un par de veces y le pones el mejor de tus pucheros, pero si en dado caso no funciona, pones cara de que no entiendes y te vienes corriendo --decía Duke poniéndole una mano en el brazo al precioso rubio.

--pero…--intentó reclamar Joey

--no hay "pero" que valga…ahora ve—nuevamente Duke ahora halando al oji-miel para empujarlo hacia donde estaba Seto muy "concentrado" en el pizarrón (xDD! Sigue en eso!!! ajajaja—seto: ¬¬--oki oki .U le cambio) perdón, estaba "concentradísimo" en la pantalla de su PC que rato antes había encendido. (seto: mejor u.ú)

Joey se encaminó hacia donde el CEO mientras se arreglaba un poco el cuello de la blusa escolar. Cuando estuvo junto al pupitre del oji-azul, carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del castaño quien sólo se limitó a voltearlo a ver fríamente causando así un ligero respingo en el rubio.

--¿qué quieres Wheeler?—bufó mientras volvía la mirada a su monitor, aunque dedicándole una que otra miradilla que hacían que Joey se sonrojara imperceptiblemente…aunque no para el empresario quien reía en sus adentros al ver esos desplantes de nerviosismo en su cachorro—habla ya, que no tengo tu tiempo

--este, si, lo que pasa es que ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para lo de la feria, y queríamos saber si estaba bien para ti la hora acordada… ¿lo está?—preguntó evidentemente nervioso el cachorro

--primero dime la hora…cachorro—le soltó sensualmente Kaiba a lo que Joey ya no pudo esconder más su sonrojo…en realidad se puso como tomatín, todo rojín xDD!

--ah, si, lo siento…a las 12: 30 p.m.

--pues…por mi no hay ningún inconveniente—volviendo a su pose estoica y regresando su "atención" a su PC (seto: podrías dejar de poner comillas cuando hablas de mi concentración? Me haces parecer un tonto ¬¬--pero es gracioso )

Joey regresó con sus amigos intentando que el rubor le bajara un poco, realmente se había comportado como un completo idiota en frente de Kaiba, jamás le había pasado, pero es que algo en la azulina mirada de Seto lo había de cierta forma desubicado, un brillo que no supo como definir. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las ris-itas provenientes de sus amigos que lo veían entre divertidos y confundidos.

--¿pues qué te pasó viejo? ¿por qué esa car-ita, eh? Ajajaja debiste verte Joey, creímos que en cualquier momento te caerías por la forma en que tus piernas temblaban—se burlaron Duke y Tristán

--chicos, no sean aspa con el pobre de Joey…aunque si te veias muy gracioso ijijiji

--¡¡Yugi!! ¡¡Tú no por favor!! No sigas el ejemplo de este par de pelafustanes—dijo lastimeramente Joey

--¡¡¡¿pelafustanes?!!!— Gritaron al unísono Duke y Tris quienes se miraban fijamente el uno al otro—¿debes estar bromeando?—dijeron en lo que Duke se hacía para atrás el cabello con una mano de manera sensual y Tris se colocaba una mano en la barbilla y un brillo le salí en la dentadura quedando ambos en una posición muy "sexy".

--ya chicos, no es para tanto—dijo un sonriente Ryou que salía de no sé donde asustando a los demás.

Y así pronto llegó la maestra de Lógica quien comenzó a dar su clase…y todo el bed-ito día pasó sin más.

Tres días después y ya era domingo. En la mansión Kaiba se veía correr a un muy apurado Mokuba tirando ropa por donde pasaba y Noa detrás de él recogiendo lo que tiraba.

Seto se encontraba en su estudio perfeccionando uno que otro pequeño detalle para su corporación mientras bebía una muy caliente taza de cafec-ito . (la verdad no me gusta el café…sólo el capuchino y frapuchino u.u).

--¡¡¡Seto, date prisa!!! Llegaremos tarde…--se escuchó la tierna voz de Moki afuera del estudio

--¡¡Mokuba, deja de tirar las cosas!! CRASH Por Kami!!! Mokuba, deja en paz las ventanas!!!! o o o—Gritaba Noa intentando calmar a su hermano para sólo desquiciarse el también.

--están locos ¬¬--pensaba el Ceo al escuchar los gritos de sus dos pequeños hermanos y todo lo que rompían a su paso (ja! Yo fui una de esas tenía que corretear a mi primo para que se tranquilizara o viceversa…ah! Que tiempos aquellos -)

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

--oye Joey, ¿seguro que Kaiba te dijo que no había inconveniente por la hora?...ya es la 1:07 p.m. y no se ven por ninguna parte—preguntaba Malik quien veía con insistencia su reloj de pulsera

--pues a mi me dijo que estaba bien .U…seguro ya han de venir próximos, recuerden, lo último que muere es la esperanza - o—intentaba optimizar mi rubio bon-ito // (tranquilas…sólo es mi hermano u//u mi marido es Shuichi ¬--arian: nadie quería saberlo ¬¬--vientos o.o)

--pues si-p…ahí vienen—anunció Atemu, un chico que cualquiera juraría es el hermano de Yugi, sólo que mucho más alto (en realidad no tanto o.O) y con ojos rubíes más rasgados y de mirada más frígida, quien tenía muy sujetad-ito de la mano a un muy sonrojado Yugi que pareciera había encontrado interesantísimo el suelo ya que no levantaba por nada la cabeza ni la mirada y seguidamente siendo animado con pequeños golpec-itos en su espalda por su rubio amigo.

--ya era hora #¬¬ ya me estaba hartando de esperar al sacerdote…u.ú ni modo—decía Bakura, un chico albino con cabellera alborotada y con ojos gemelos a los de Atemu, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Ryou y colocaba su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro y la cabeza de éste.

Llegó por fin el lujoso Ferrari azul índigo conducido por Seto Kaiba (T-T no se me hace justo, no, no, NO!!!) quien aparcó el auto para después bajar de él junto con sus dos sonrientes hermanos que fueron alegremente con los demás.

--Perdonen la tardanza chicos, pero es que Moki no se alistaba rápido ¬¬--se disculpaba Noa viendo de reojo a su hermano pelinegro.

--ejejejeje es que estaba demasiado emocionado, además Noa tampoco se apuraba ¬¬--riñó Moki al peliverde.

--No hay problema chibis lo importante es que ya están aquí—habló amablemente Joey a la nada ya que todos ya habían ido a ver algunos puestos--..U bien…T-T…

--Malik…mira, ¿por qué no nos perdemos un rato de tu bola de amigos, eh?—le susurró sensualmente al oído a Malik un chico casi idéntico a él sólo que con mirada más fiera, cabello alborotado y más alto, igualmente egipcio llamado Marik. (sieh .)

--o//o pero borregu-ito (xDD! Ajajajaja, suena todo lindu…beeee!! o o ajajaja xD!) también son tus amigos, además no es correcto comenzar a separarnos, acabamos de llegar u//u—decía dulcemente el egipcio menor

--eso no es lo que opinan Bakura y Ryou °-°--Marik señalando a Bakura quien corría con Ryou en brazos muy lejos de los demás.

--ah, bueno o.o…en ese caso esta bien u.u ¿vamos a la rueda de la fortuna borregu-ito?

--si si si si si!! vamos!!—gritó emocionado Marik jalando al lindo Malik de la mano en dirección a la montaña rusa

Por otro lado, Duke y Tristán molestaban a Joey trepándosele o diciéndole "lindo cachorro" sin siquiera saber que dos zafiros echaban chispas de celos y ansias asesinas para con ellos por tocar lo que "por derecho" le pertenecía y por llamarlo como sólo él podía…obviamente disimulando muy bien poniendo ese gesto de "soy mejor que ustedes".

Mokuba y Noa intenaban sacar a Tea de sus casillas trayéndola de un lado a otro o haciendo cometarios como " ¿viste como ese chico volteó a ver hacia acá?" haciendo que a la castaña se le pusieran ojos de estrellas para luego decir "sí, estaba viendo al(a) chic de junto" acto seguido, Tea mirando asesinamente a la pobre persona que estuviera junto a ellos sacando ris-itas de los Kaiba menores.

Atemu y Yugi comenzaban su relación, el más pequeño con un dejo de culpabilidad por Joey, aunque con las sonrisas que éste le dedicaba en forma de apoyo, ese sentimiento tan molesto se desvanecía.

--Oigan, y si vamos a la "Ghost Whispers House" (sieh…em, una casa de sustos, ya saben…debo dejar de ver Sony ¬¬)—sugirió Tristán mientras recargaba su atebrazo en la cabeza gacha de Joey.

--oye, ya deja de molestar ¬¬--se quejó el rubio mientras se intentaba quitar a su amigo de encima sólo ocasionando que Duke llegase y lo cargara como si de un saco se tratara (rimó )

--yo estoy de acuerdo con el mon-ito ¿vamos?—habló el chico ojiverde a sus amigos, exceptuando a los egipcios y a los albinos que se habían perdido un rat-ito por ahí, mientras acariciaba descaradamente las piernas del cachorro--// ejejejeje

--o//o… o Deblin, qué jodidos me haces!! SUÉLTAME!!! o O o—gritaba y pataleaba Joey desesperado--¡¡ERES UN MALD-ITO PERVERTIDO!! KYAAAAAHHH!! Ya déjame!!!

Seto: OoO!! Kyaaaahhh!!! MALD-ITO DADO HIJO DE SU $# LO VOY A $# CON TODO Y SU $# $# $# (xD! Seto, qué forma de expresarse .U)—si ya dejaste de manosear a Wheeler, vamos a la estúpida casa de terror #¬¬--bufó molesto para luego ir y jalar al rubio de la playera y agarrarlo de la mano para llevárselo a la "Ghost Whispers House" o.o (je! Ya me gustó )

--¡¡nosotros también!! o--gritó emocionado Mokuba agarrando de la mano a Noa e ir los dos corriendo alegres tras su hermano y el pobre cachorro que tenía un brillante carmín en las mejillas y corría mientras lo arrastraba el CEO.

--vamos hikari—habló el ex faraón tomando delicadamente de la mano a su pequeña pareja para encaminarlo con los demás.

--Yo me quedo aquí chicos, la verdad no me dan muchas ganas de ir a algún juego…tal vez más al rato—dijo Tea débilmente

--¡¡Tú te lo pierdes!! Vamos mono, antes de que el ricachón le haga algo a Joey—Duke decía corriendo a la par que Tris

--¬¬ no me digas mono, dad-ito—refutó el castaño

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

Por otro lado, bajo la tarima abandonada de la feria (nunca falta un juego o algo abandonado, ne? Sieh, buen refugio cuando llueve muxo, aunque te estés empapando porque te gusta el agua ---shunsuke: ya se emocionó ¬¬….u.ú…) un albino ojirubí besaba con pasión a otro pero de ojos castaños y de mirada cálida, abrazados fundiéndose con ímpetu.

--conej-ito…(xD! Ajaja otro!!) ¿no crees que ya es hora de que volvamos con los demás?—preguntaba el ojicastaño al albino mayor (muxas formas de llamarlos o.o)

-- pero Ryou…no creo que les hagamos mucha falta, además…yo sé que tú no quieres irte aún, ejeje—dijo Bakura poniendo una sonrisa lujuriosa y sosteniendo a Ryou de la cintura.

--pero es que quiero subirme a los juegos—dijo el más pequeño haciendo un puchero que enterneció a Bakura.

--esta bien, ya, pero me tendrás que complacer toda la noche—cruzándose de brazos y viendo de reojo a su hikari

--siii!!!—gritó emocionado el albino menor abalanzándose sobre su yami que gustoso lo recibió en un fuerte abrazo y dándole un tierno beso que cambió a uno más fogoso—aunque pensándolo mejor, podríamos quedarnos unos minutos más, ne? ..—continuando con demás caricias.

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+...+

CRACK Se escuchaba el rechinar de la madera a cada paso que daban, las telarañas por doquiera que volteasen, a veces enredándose entre sus extremidades (snif T-T nyu me gustan las arañas…), habían pasado por el umbral de la "Ghost Whispers House" (ñam ñam .. creo que haré una el próximo Halloween y noche de brujas o.o) y todo estaba oscur-ito muajajajaja (tengo hambre .--arian: te lo repito…a nadie le importa—cierto ô.ô) Yugi temblaba como hoja y pegaba un grito ensordecedor cada vez que alguna de las máquinas destartaladas con apariencia de vampiro, fantasma o monstruo salía para asustarlo y llevárselo al más allá (eje xD! Quiero que un wampir-ito me lleve o . o pero nyu me hacen caso T-T—arian: a...me rindo ¬¬).

Yugi: Atemu… ¿y si nos salimos? Mira, por ahí hay una salida de emergencia—intentaba decir dificultosamente por el miedo.

Atemu: ¡Oh, vamos hikari! Nada te pasará hemos venido a divertirnos. ¿No?—asentimiento de Yugi—entonces, sé valiente mi luz y verás que al salir te estarás riendo, además recuerda que estoy conti…go?... ¿Yugi?...o.o ¿Dónde estas?—volteando hacia todas partes

--¡¡¡¡kyaaaaahhhhh!!!!¡¡¡CORRE YAMI, CORREEEEE!!! o o o—Yugi corriendo en círculos hacia la salida hasta que se golpea con uno de los fantasm-itas y cae inconciente con oj-itos en espiral.

--o.o este…bien u.u—dice con un suspiro Yami inclinándose para recoger al ojivioleta y cargarlo en brazos siguiendo a los demás que ya se habían adelantado bastante.

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

Tea se había ido a sentar en un a de las bancas junto a las jardineras, realmente se estaba aburriendo, creía que sería fácil conseguir una cita o algo por estilo

--vaya, creo que no fue una buena idea venir después de todo ¬¬…ú.u suspiro—estaba demaciado desganada, rodeada de tantos chicos y ni uno le daba siquiera sus luces, ya había intentado coquetearles a la gran mayoría, si no es que a todos. Primero Atemu había resultado enamorado de Yugi y éste le correspondía; luego había intentado con Tris, pero él ni cuenta se daba de las indirectas más directas que la ojiazul le hacia sobre iniciar una relación de noviazgo; con Bakura, Marik y Seto no había ni querido intentar aunque ganas no le faltaban; Duke ni caso le hacía, se la pasaba siempre con Joey, obviamente le atraía pero al parecer no intentaría nada con él, además, Pegasus andaba tras él, así que ni hablar (tonta ajajajaja); Ryou y Malik…mejor ni acercárseles porque sus Yamis la matarían (y me quitarían el gusto xDD!) y Joey…pues de que lo había intentado lo había intentado (ja!! Hasta crees que te dejaría meterte con mi hermano, jum!) pero como que por estos días estaba raro y casi ni caso (xD! Suena raro) le hacía…sólo le quedaban los pequeños Kaiba—bien, creo que viviré mi soltería a gusto un poco más o.oU—ni pensar en lo que haría el mayor de los hermanos si intentara algo con los chibis (no te harían caso muajajajaja).

--um…ahora que lo pienso, los peques estuvieron muy raros, ¿en serio todas esas personas miraban justamente a las que estaban junto a mi?...es mucha casualidad…¿no será que…no, no puede ser!! Ellos no hacen ese tipo de bromas además me quieren mucho, seguramente han de pensar que soy una desesperada…¡¡ay, ni pensarlo!! Ejejeje //--parloteaba sin parar la chica mientras la gente que pasaba se alejaba temerosa de ella

--la próxima vez le diré a Mai y a Ishizu para que me acompañen—dijo parándose abruptamente y alzando los brazos entusiasta (dios las crea y ellas se juntan ¬¬)

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

--Mira borregu-ito se ve toda la feria desde aquí!!! Acércate…--decía Malik jalando de la mano a su pareja acercándola al ventanal de la urna de la rueda de la fortuna donde se encontraban.

--si Malik, no sé como es que te emociona tanto est….VAYA!! ¡¡es verdad!! o ¡¡¡Se ve todo desde aquí!!! ¡¡Mira Malik!! Ahí están Bakura y Ryou saliendo de esa tarima, y ahí está Clara…

--Tea—corrigió el menor

--si, como se llama, pero ahí va!! Ajajaja ¡¡¡Cuándo se termine volvamos a subir!!!...por cierto—jalando de la cintura al ojilila y comenzando a besarlo en el cuello--¿qué te parece si en lo que vuelve a subir…pues…--mirándolo coquetamente

--ejejeje U este…¿y si mejor vamos con los demás? Y te prometo que llegando a la casa hago lo que quieras!!—intentó persuadir Malik a su koi

--pero ¿y la rueda de la…lo que quiera?...esta bien ejejeje pero al llegar a la casa no habrá quien te salve—robándole un beso al egipcio menor y apretándolo más hacia él, para luego esperar y bajarse con cuidado de la urna.

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

Volviendo a la "Ghost Whispers House"…

--miren, aquí se divide en varios túneles, ¿nos separamos?—sugirió Duke viendo que efectivamente el camino se dividía en 4 caminos más

--¡¡SI!! Así será más divertido …yo voy con Noa—así Mokuba se fue corriendo por el túnel de en medio agarrado de su hermano peliverde

--Yo voy con Joey o--gritó el chico estrambótico—ah? °v°U—viendo como el Kaiba mayor jalaba a Joey hacia el túnel derecho junto al que habían escogido los chibis--¬¬ esta bien, yo iré por aquél—yendo al túnel siguiente

--supongo que voy por el sobrante—dirigiéndose al túnel faltante

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

--mira Bakura hay túneles, vamos por aquél, ¿vale?... ¡pues va! Corre—habló Ryou halando al otro albino hacia el camino que poco antes Duke había elegido seguir

--¡¡te vas a caer Ryou!!—corría Bakura tras su hikari para así desaparecer entre la dispersa oscuridad

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

--¿Seguro viste que Ryou se dirigía para acá? No lo veo…--cuestionaba Malik a su pareja mientras buscaba con la vista a su albino amigo

Marik: si, estoy seguro…

Malik: bueno…ahora, ¿qué camino seguimos? o.o—viendo los bend-itos tunel-itos

Marik: um…yo diría que este, vamos—yendo al mismo túnel que había sido elegido por los chibis…

Continuará…

Bien…ejeje pues esto a penas comienza, esto es como la calma antes de la tormenta muajajajaja

Dejen sus reviews por aquí y pongan una linda canción…seeh . pongan algo de, no sé…lo que gusten y ahpi me platican que sintieron o por que eligieron esa canción xDD! Ajaja ya….nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!!

JA-NE!!

P.D: intentaré no poner mis comentarios en el próximo cap T-T


	3. Chapter 3

Bien .. Éste es el segundo capítulo, espero que les vaya agradando todo esto y como dije en el anterior, intentaré no comentar...demasiado o.o (en un fic de gravi lo logré…fue la cosa más difícil T-T no poder decir "grrr… Shuichi ¬ " o algo para molestar a Eiri o cosas lindas a MI Shu TT snif) Pero wuenu...ahí les dejo la continuación

Ojalá les guste nyo! Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!!!! o o o

--...-- diálogos

...pensamientos…a menos que sean POV's xDD! - 

(...) estupideces mías

(N/M…) notas aparentemente importantes mías…um…dudo que alguna vaya a aparecer, pero por si las dudas u.u

_Letra de canción_

... otros sonidos, como onomatopeyas y toda la cosa o.o

Iban cada vez adentrándose más en el oscuro camino que habían elegido, bueno, al menos uno de ellos lo había hecho.

Era jalado de la muñeca con fuerza, no tanta como para lastimarlo pero la suficiente como para hacerlo caminar casi a rastras. El chico que lo halaba veía fijamente el frente para seguir caminando, no hablaba, se mantenía como siempre, frígido ante todo.

Joey tan sólo se dedicaba a caminar sujetado por la fuerte mano de Kaiba quien sólo se interesaba al parecer en terminar la travesía y llegar tal vez a otro punto en ese juego, o mejor aún podría ser que la salida estuviera terminando el recorrido. Comenzaba a aburrirse…más que nada hastiarse de tanto silencio, así que, tragó saliva y así se dispuso a intentar entablar una conversación con el dragón (¿dragón?...pero si no es más que un simple gato sarnoso ¬¬…ou! . …fallé en mi intento por no comentar, y a penas está empezando el cap T-T…ni mois, creo que se tendrán que aguantar…o saltárselos, como gusten u.u…ya me callo)

--y…dime Kaiba, ¿cómo te ha ido? U…--habló evidentemente nervioso Joey para sólo recibir una fría mirada a las que ya se había acostumbrado hace tiempo atrás--¬¬ bien…entonces no y ya—un poco molesto por la actitud del castaño. Aún así quería dejar de estar en ese horrible e incómodo silencio tan sepulcral. Comenzó a tararear una canción de su propia invención, primero en un casi inaudible volumen, pero conforme iban avanzando subía cada vez el tono, de pronto se vio moviéndose al "ritmo" de su ya no sólo tarareada si no también lalaleada (de la la . palabra mía, no se nota?), hasta comenzar a matear(N/A: no tiene nada que ver con el mate .. por aquí se le llama así al movimiento de cabeza que hacen al escuchar múica …sólo lo pongo por si las dudas) como loco (xDD! Ajaja todo Kamui oni-san ajajaja…tengo miedo T-T) hasta que sintió como lo jalaban más violentamente, tanto que esta vez si le había dolido.

--¡¡oye, ¿qué te pasa ricachón?!! ¡¡¿Por qué me jalas?!! ¡¡¡Es más, ya suéltame de una buena vez, ¿no?!!!—replicó enfadado el cachorro intentando zafarse del agarre de Kaiba que cada vez lo apretaba más para evitar que se soltara

--¿podrías una vez en tu vida quedarte quieto?—dijo Seto intentando no gritarle al cachorro que comenzaba a desesperarlo

--pues si me soltaras nos evitarías a ambos la molestia ¿no crees? ¬¬

--no lo haré, eres un atolondrado y seguro si te suelto correrías como idiota y te perderías (eso viene de familia, ¿ne Ryoga?—R: ¿um? o.o ¿yo qué hago aquí?) ya que dudo que tu olfato esté muy bien ¿verdad perro?—dijo burlonamente

Otra vez con los apodos caninos, ya que había creído que Kaiba por fin dejaría esas cosas atrás, ¿no entendía lo hiriente que era? No realmente porque le llamara perro, digo, los perros son muy lindos (Bawheera y Flipper son amor //) si no más bien en la forma despectiva en la que lo decía.

--pues si no te agrada estar con este perro, ¡¿por qué mald-ita sea me arrastraste?! Yo pude haber ido con Duke o con Tristán, pero fuiste TÚ quien me jaló y me llevo casi arrastrando y yo lo único que intentaba hacer era divertirme un poco, que es a lo que vine aquí con MIS AMIGOS, no a que un ricachón engreído y amargado como tú me viniera a joder el día!!! (¡¡Díselo oni-san!! o o—seto: tú cállate #¬¬--la verdad…te duele ajajaja)—soltó ya harto Joey de todo aquello y dejando a Kaiba muy sorprendido y lo mejor de todo…callado o.O

Seto no dijo nada…y volviendo a serenar sus facciones dio media vuelta siguió el rumbo dejado (xD! Eso suena un poco dramático U) dejando un poco atrás al rubio que después comenzó a seguirlo nuevamente en silencio.

Joey intentaba seguirle el paso a Kaiba, ya que cada paso de éste eran como dos de él y ya casi tenía que ir aumentando la velocidad de vez en cuando (sieh…a mi me pasa todo el tiempo . mald-itas piernas cortas ¬¬…pero corriendo soy más rápida que muxos muajajaja) pero lo que tenía previsto era el movimiento que haría el neko en ese momento, Kaiba lo agarró totalmente desprevenido y lo acorraló contra el muro que los separaba de los demás.

Joey miraba con un poco miedo a Seto quien le sostenía ambas manos con una de él por encima de la cabeza y tenía una de sus piernas entre las de él (amo esa pose ¬) y lo miraba fijamente con sus dagas de zafiro (hasta eso…tienes lindos ojos no tanto como los de Joey o Shu…pero son lindos—seto: ¿y qué se supone que debo decir? ¬¬--pues un "gracias" pero viniendo de ti no lo quiero ¬¬--seto: no pensaba dártelas—pues me alegra XP) lo que hizo que inevitablemente las mejillas de Joey se tiñeran de un radiante carmín que lo hacían verse sencillamente precioso (nya mi hermano es lindu todo el tiempo -//-).

--…K…Kaiba qué…¿qué haces?—balbuceó Joey con cierto dejo de nerviosismo y temor mezclados. Seto se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro para quedar casi rozando los rosad-itos labios del cachorro, sintiendo cada uno la respiración del otro, cerró con fuerza sus ambarinos ojos e inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia abajo para evitar lo que probablemente vendría, pero contrario a lo que pensó haría el CEO, éste se desvió hacia su cuello y se dedicó a percibir su embriagante aroma. Sintió un cosquilleo en donde se encontraba muy "concentr… (seto: #¬¬ ponlo bien—esta bien T-T) concentrado Seto, ya que su flequillo castaño le rozaba esa parte tan sensible para él (seeeeh . se siente rar-ito) por lo que no pudo evitar que una suave ris-ita saliera, aunque rápidamente volvió a la realidad y dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pronto su cuerpo se entumeció, esto no paso desapercibido por Kaiba, quien se alejó de ese sitio donde le habría gustado quedarse un rato más.

--ejejeje Uu ¿qué fue todo eso//UU-- soltó Joey al tener de nueva cuenta al castaño frente a él

Kaiba sólo atinó a sonreír de manera sutil, se alejó un poco del bello cuerpo que tenía casi rozando con el suyo.

--y…bien… ¿por qué hiciste eso? .--el cachorro no aguantó más su curiosidad, quería saber el por qué de ese desplante del empresario.

--um…porque quise ¬¬…

--xx ¿qué clase de respuesta idiota es esa? o ¡¡¡exijo una verdadera respuesta en este momento Kaiba!!!—ese gato engreído sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas, ya no podía soportarlo, ese día especialmente lo había notado actuando raro con él. Alejándolo cada vez que podía de sus amigos para estar a solas con él, teniendo esos arranques de "celos" para con él…y si olvidar que días antes, el apelativo "perro" había cambiado a "cachorro", aunque hoy le había vuelto a llamar como siempre…o simplemente su tonta cabec-ita (no es tonta…es loqu-ita ) comenzaba a jugar. Ante estos pensamientos, Joey sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y se reprendió internamente por lo que siquiera había osado imaginar, por Kami, ¿Kaiba celoso por él? O que el gran CEO ¡oh. Todo poderoso! De la magnífica Kaiba Corp quisiera estar a solas con él…por favor. Eso sólo podía pasar en un mundo totalmente retorcido y alterno...--un momento…no me ha respondido…¬¬…ese mald-ito gato bastardo grrr … sigo esperando tu respuesta Kaiba ¬¬…

--¿sabes? Preferiría que me dijeras por mi nombre—dijo raramente tranquilo

--…o.o… ¿estas borracho? . (ejejeje se me hace el neko estuvo tomando squirt y coca-cola con hielos xDD!—arian: la única que se pone así con refresco eres tú ¬¬--serio?...wuenu…)...¡¡oye!!...ya respóndeme de una buena vez T-T

--no

--¬¬

--no…no estoy ebrio, sólo que quiero que me llames por mi nombre…y antes de que vuelvas a preguntarme por qué, es sólo porque quiero que empecemos de nueva cuenta, mira, tanto tú como yo ya estamos hartos de estar peleano, ¿no es así?—algunos asentamientos de Joey—pues bien, ¿qué te parece si intentamos llevarnos bien?

--e… ¿en serio?—a Joey casi se le veían estrell-itas en vez de ojos, esa era una excelente oportunidad para él y el ojiazul

--si—Kaiba regresó a su habitual tono frío

--…o.o…bueno u.u—encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada--en ese caso tú llámame Joey

--…bien, sigamos— una sonrisa imperceptible surcó sus labios de lado de una forma no muy buena que digamos, y así, siguieron caminando felizmente hasta que un vampir-ito salió de la nada y casi mata a Joey de un infarto

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

Por otro lado, Mokuba y Noa estaban caminando a paso lento abrazados el uno al otro pegando gritos y saltando del susto cada vez que escuchaban algún ruido, hasta que el peliverde divisó una puerta al parecer de madera que estaba en la pared. Llamó la atención del pelinegro jalando de la manga de la blusa que llevaba para que éste voltease.

--Mira—señalando la puerta--¿entramos? Tal vez esa sea la salida—virando su facer (N/A: cara…en mi diccionario particular .U)

--s-s-si, vamos—los dos pequeños avanzan hasta la puerta y con cuidado Noa gira la perilla mientras su hermano se aferra más a él. La puerta se va abriendo lentamente, dudan un par de veces antes de entrar pero al fin lo hacen. Todo está oscuro y sepulcral, lleno de polvo. Mokuba se soltó de su hermano y empezó a inspeccionar un poco más el lugar, tanteando con la mano el muro para no caerse siguió el camino y Noa detrás de él. En eso, Moki siente cómo algo le empieza rozar la mano y le empiezan a acariciar el cabello.

--o.o…¬¬ Noa no hagas eso, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, no me asustarás, así que deja de molestar—Moki estaba nervioso, pero sabía que sólo era un juego y que su hermano sólo quería molestarlo

--¿ah?... ¿de qué hablas? o.ô—habló bastante confundido Noa

--¡¡Noa!! o no lograrás asustarme, así que sigue caminando y por amor a Kami, deja de acariciarme la mano ¡¡¡de una buena vez!!!—Mokuba dirigió la vista hacia las manos de su hermano las cuales estaban a los costados del cuerpo de éste, muy quietec-itas. Los dos hermanos se vieron fijamente mientras sus ojos temblaban por el nerviosismo, voltearon hacia al mismo lugar y… PUIC! (N/A: algo se cayó)

o.o…xx…o o o ¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! los dos salieron de aquella habitación corriendo y tropezando varias veces con los oj-itos humedecidos por las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse.

Al cruzar la puerta volvieron a tropezar pero esta vez no con algo si no con alguien.

Mokuba abrió los ojos y se topó con unos grandes y tiernos ojos lilas. Era Malik quien estaba tirado de bajo de él. El pequeño ojiazul se puso de pie rápidamente para que su amigo egipcio también pudiese pararse con su ayuda. Noa no tuvo tanta suerte ya que él cayó sobre el loco de los albinos, es decir Marik, quien simplemente tiró a de ojos más fieros de los dos pequeños Kaiba para luego sacudir sy ropa y alzar al niño y ponerlo de pie.

--y bien… ¿por qué salieron de esa forma de esa habitación? ¬¬--les preguntó enojado Marik quien se cruzó de brazos

--o.o…ah, si…es que hay algo ahí y me toco la mano y el cabello ToT y nos asustamos mucho waaaaaahhhh— habló Mokuba entre gritos y señalando la puerta

--pero niños, ¿no les parece que hacen mucho drama?, digo. Estamos en una casa de terror, se supone que se tienen que asustar, ¿no creen? Si no, no sería divertido --esta vez les habló el lindo Malik dedicándoles una dulce sonrisa

--si pero…eso no parecía ser parte de la casa TT—intentó hablar Noa ya que su voz era entre cortada tanto por el susto que se había dado como por haber corrido al intentar escapar del cuarto

--um…Malik, creo que los mocosos tienen razón…--habló el mayor quien ya se habpia metido en la habitación para ver que había

Malik: Marik, no les digas así a los niños ¬¬

Marik: eso es lo que son…en fin, al parecer lo que los espantó realmente no es parte del juego…miren.

Marik se encontraba ya recargado el marco de la puerta y sostenía con una de sus manos a una pequeña ratota (contradictorio, ne? o.oU) —al parecer esta amigu-ita ha estado viviendo aquí y seguramente se te trepó a la "cabec-ita"…--haciendo las comillas con los dedos de su otra mano que había sacado de su bolsillo del pantalón

Moki: #¬¬

Marik sonriendo de mala forma al pelinegro siguió explicando—y al bajarse debió haber pasado junto a tu mano…y ya u.u

--vaya…eso tiene lógica, supongo o.o—habló admirado Noa--¿no crees Moki? …

Mokuba se quedó estático unos momentos y con un tic en el ojo xD! (ajaja mi tic)

--Marik, ya baja a ese pobre animal ¬¬--le ordenó oji-lila menor a su koi y éste le miró haciendo un puchero—no…no quiero un ratonzote de mascota…bájalo…ya ¬¬--y así "Fluffy", como ya le había puesto Marik al roedor, corrió hacia su hogar u.u

--y a todo esto… ¿qué se supone que es esa habitación borregu-ito?—preguntó curioso Malik asomándose un poco al cuarto

borregu-ito ijijiji reían por lo bajo Noa y Mokuba

--#¬//¬ um…u.ú al parecr sólo es un almacén, habían varias máquinas, disfraces y pinturas viejas ahí…y por si lo sabían par de niñatos MI NOVIO me dice así de cariño porque soy lindo y me quiere mucho—sacándoles la lengua de forma burlona para luego abrazar a Malik por la cintura

Después de todo eso, los egipcios y los Kaiba menores siguieron caminando…y caminando, siguen caminando… ¡vaya, no paran de caminar ! xDD!

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

Yugi seguía inconciente por el golpe que se había dado en su desesperado intento por escapar de ese "lugar mald-ito". Atemu decidió bajarlo para descansar un poco, el se sentó en el suelo y acomodó a su pequeña luz en su regazo para que…pudiera seguir desmayado o.oUu .Le acarició con devoción sus despeinados cabellos tricolores gemelos a los suyos, ese pequeño pudiera decirse era igual a él, pero Yugi mantenía su aire inocente por donde lo vieran, realmente hermoso (los hikaris y cachorro son así ¬ los amo //) Su mano bajó un poco para tocar la piel cremos-ita de sus mejillas que estaban coloreadas ligeramente, lo acarició por instantes recordando como a penas un par de días atrás su luz y él por fin habían empezado una relación. (xD! Bien…viene algo cursi, lo presiento .)

**FLASH BACK**

Yugi y Joey iban de camino a sus respectivas casas después de ese día de escuela. El más pequeño estaba un poco nervioso ya que gracias a su rubio, lindo, precioso, sexy, fiu fiu amigo (. amo a mi hermano) iba confesarse al faraón.

--vamos Yugi, no estés así, si no, Yami te va a preguntar qué tanto te pasa y entonces lo planeado pues ya no será amigo—animaba Joey con su siempre radiante personalidad

--es que Joey…no sé, ¿seguro esta bien que yo me declare a Yami? Es que a pesar de todo, me siento mal por ti, siento que te estoy traicionando y no quiero—volteando a ver a Joey con una car-ita toda linda y afligida y con las lágrimas amenazando por salir. A esto Joey le sonrió amablemente y le paso un brazo por los hombros inclinándose un poco para quedar más o menos a la altura. (Te entiendo Yugi T-T todos nos miran desde arriba)

--amigo…ya habíamos hablado de eso, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Atemu te corresponde por mi no hay problema, al contrario, me haría muy feliz ver a mi mejor amigo con alguien como Atemu, hacen una pareja perfecta, además, como te lo he estado diciendo desde hace no sé cuanto tiempo, lo que siento por él no es nada más que un fuerte lazo de amistad…hasta de hermandad si quieres, el que se la pasa suspirando eres tú, ¡¡¡así que deja de sentirte mal y ver por él!!! o o—parándose bien y estirándose un poco para regresar su vista a Yugi y sonreírle tiernamente

--JOEY o-o… a veces me das miedo

--ejejeje igual yo U…bueno Yug…nos vemos mañana, y valor amigo…ten valor O.o…JA-NE!! o o--Joey se despidió y se fue corriendo hacia otra casa para dirigirse a su cas-ita

Yugi suspiró y luego sonrió viendo el camino por el cual Joey se había ido, si, él era el mejor amigo que cualquiera quisiera tener, a veces se preguntaba por qué a Kaiba no le agradaba (ingenuo ). Otro suspiro y siguió caminando hacia la casa-tienda que compartía con su abuel-ito y su Yami.

--¡¡Ya llegué!!— Gritó Yugi al llegar sin recibir respuesta alguna--¿alguien? o.o bueno u.u prepararé la cena supongo—dirigiéndose a la cocina— en el refrigerador habpia una not-ita de parte de su abuelo diciendo que había ido por algunas cosas al supermercado—ah, seguramente fue a comprar dulces .…a ver que hay… ¿Qué prepararé? Um…pasta --rebuscaba entre los estantes para sacar los ingredientes necesarios en lo que se ataba el nudo de pequeño delantal que se había puesto el cual tenía un os-ito panda encima de una fresa y a un poll-ito a lado de ésta bordados en la esquina superior.

Ya estaba preparando el agua para hervirla ciando escucha unos pasos en el piso de arriba, así que apaga la estufa y se dispone a subir los escalones. Iba a abrir su habitación que era de donde provenía el ruido, abrió la puerta y….nada, no encontró absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. Puso su mano en su pecho dejando escapar un largo suspiro en forma de alivio.

--supongo ha sido mi imaginación .. …bueno, regresaré a la cocina u.u—y cuando se estaba volteando..

--¡¡HOLA YUGI!! o o—saludó Atemu quien cruzaba aparentemente alegre el pasillo quien llevaba puesto una playera negra sin mangas, un pantalón de cuero igualmente negro con cadenas al lado y unos zapatos a juego (negros .)

--o.o hola…oye Yami…¿no escuchaste algo en mi pieza de casualidad?

--ah…si, era yo hikari salí cuando abriste la puerta, no te saludé porque fui a mi habitación corriendo, ¿qué no me viste?...ajaja que pregunta, claro que no, si no, no me estarías preguntando eso

--etto…si ô.ô… ¿qué hacías en mi pieza?

--estaba buscando una carta de duelo, pero no la encontré, por eso mismo salí corriendo sin saludarte siquiera, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando se me pierde algo

--si ô.ô… ¿y ya la encontraste?

--si-p mira—mostrándole la preciada carta de Kuribo a Yugi

-- mji, estoy preparando pasta para la cena ¿esta bien?

--si, vamos a la cocina y me dices en qué te ayudo—bajaron la escalera llegando a la cocina donde Yugi volvió a encender la estufa para calentar el agua y Atemu se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que se encontraba ahí--¿y bien?

--¿y bien qué?—preguntó el más pequeño en lo que preparaba la salsa

--¿en qué te ayudo Yugi?—parándose para quedar atrás de su hikari

--um…puedes ir lavando y desinfectando los vegetales, si quieres

--si, esta bien—sacó los vegetal-itos necesarios y comenzó a hacer lo que su preciada luz le había dicho

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando Yugi terminó de preparar la sals-ita yummy!

--mira Yami, pruébala a ver qué te perece --le ofreció una cuchar-ita con el líquido entre rojizo y anaranjado que Atemu tomó y se llevó a la boca

--esta deliciosa Yugi --le dijo para luego poner la cuchara en el lava platos

En eso, Yugi nota como un poco de salsa le queda en la comisura de los labios a Atemu

--me pregunto si…¡¡no, no, no!! ¿en qué estoy pensando?...aunque Joey me dijo que tuviera valor gulp O//O Yami…t-tienes un poco de salsa…a-aquí—Yugi se paró de punt-itas y se fue acercando lentamente hacia los labios de su amado faraón para posar los suyos sobre los de él cerrando con fuerza los ojos con las mejillas ardiéndole y haciendo un poco más de presión contra los labios de Atemu para la gran sorpresa de éste último. Los segundos que parecían eternos para la linda luz pasaban, al sentir el rechazo e su Yami, así que dejó de presionar y comenzó a ponerse bien de pie. Se proponía a abrir sus violáceos (siéntete privilegiado Yugi, éste término sólo lo uso con mi adorado Shu //) cunado siente como le rodean la cintura haciendo que su cuerpo se friccionara más al del faraón quien introdujo su lengua en la boca de Yugi acariciando la de su hikari en un juego de quien lideraría. A pesar de todo. Yugi abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de Atemu.

--Yami, yo…--pero fue callado con otro beso así que sin poner resistencia alguna lo correspondió (ya ni mois, ne Yug? Ajaja xD)

Atemu fue bajando poco a poco dando besos cortos en cada parte del rostro de su hikari hasta llegar al cuello en donde se deleitó besando, lamiendo, succionando toda esa piel que le era brindada, Yugi atinó a ladear su cabeza para mejor accesibilidad del mayor.

--Ah…Ya-Yami—gimió Yugi preso de la excitación que comenzaba a sentir

Atemu sólo seguía con su labor, ahora no sólo en el delgado cuello si no también en uno de los hombros recién expuestos el cual mordió haciendo que Yugi emitiera un ligero grito. Las mejill-itas del oji-violeta parecían que iban a explotar en cualquier momento por lo sonrosadas que se encontraban, mientras que los ojos rubíes del otro destellaban deseo puro con un toque de ternura y devoción hacia el ser que tenía entre sus brazos.

Regresó por el camino húmedo del cuello hasta toparse con la orej-ita de su pequeño en donde mordió el lóbulo y luego introdujo su lengua.

--Yugi…te amo—le susurró tiernamente a lo que éste le tomó el rostro con sus dos pequeñas manos y verlo directamente a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad eque le sobraba.

--Yo…--tomando una gran bocanada de aire—Yo también te amo Atemu…mucho—unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon por sus amatistas enmarcando su fino e infantil rostro, las cuales fueron sustituidas por una marca de saliva ya que Yami las había lamido para después besar la comisura de cada oj-ito de su amor. (Sabía que iba a haber algo cursi // …no importa, le sigo o//o)

El faraón le quitó el delantal a Yugi seguido de la chaqueta escolar para luego posar sus dedos en los botones de la blusa y comenzar a desabrocharla a lo que Yugi respingó ára luego simplemente…dejarse llevar. La oscuridad, después de exponer el blanco y pequeño pecho de su luz, lo cargó y sentó sobre la mesa y así agacharse un poco más para quedar a la altura para entonces poder hacer lo que tenía planeado. Fue acercando su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron con uno de los pequeños botones rosad-itos de Yugi y, tomándolo firmemente de las caderas, comenzó de nueva cuenta el juego de lamer, morder y succionar. Así lo hizo hasta que se endureciera y lo mismo con el otro.

Yugi posó ambas manos en la cabeza de su faraón para ejercer más presión. Yami bajaba dejando un rastro de saliva que se iba enfriando. Se detuvo en el ombligo del peque y su lengua una vez más hizo acto de presencia. Siguió bajando escuchando los dulces gemidos y suspiros que daba su hikari, bajando más y más…

--¡¡Buenas tardes jóvenes!! o escuché unos ruidos raros que o.o….O//O…!!oh!! Perdonen… ya me voy ejejeje //--dijo el abuelo Motou saliendo de la cocina sonrojado por ver a su ya no tan inocente nieto y a su yami en…pues pleno acto.

Yami y Yugi se quedaron viendo con un sonrojo aún más pronunciado que antes. El mayor se levantó de su puesto y se giró alzando la mirada como quien no ve lo que tiene en frente. Yugi se limpió un poco para poder abrocharse la blusa y luego colocarse la chaqueta que había quedado olvidada en el suelo junto con el delantal.

--b-bueno, sigamos preparando la cena hikari °//°--dijo nervioso Atemu dirigiéndose a la barra en donde ya había comenzado minutos antes a trozar los vegetales. Yugi asintió y fue a ver que el agua se había evaporado y la pasta se había quemado. Dio un suspiro de resignación y puso más agua y sacó otro paquete de pasta.

Los dos se voltearon a ver todavía con las mejillas ardiendo aunque ya no tanto y se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa el uno al otro. Yami se acercó e inclinó un poco para plantarle un pequeño beso en la frente a su Yugi a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello para volver a su labor doméstica.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Fue uno de los mejores días del faraón.

Yugi comenzó a despertarse, y pronto abrió sus grandes ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su querido faraón que lo miraba con ternura dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de cariño. Ayudó a ponerse de pie a Yugi y comenzaron de nuevo el recorrido…y Yugi siguió gritando de susto con lo mismo.

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

Duke corría como alma que lleva el diablo ya que era perseguido por Bakura…claro que el chico dado no lo sabía y él juraba estar siendo perseguido por algún espíritu maligno que habitaba la "Ghost Whisper House" (ya extrañaba eso :3) y Ryou…pues él iba persiguiendo a Kura (Bakura xDD!) y regañándolo por espantar al pelinegro, aunque éste lo interpretaba como gritos fantasmales.

…+…+…+…+…+…+…+…+

Tea los esperaba en la salida del juego ya desesperada de no hacer nada, estaba por demás aburrida, no se había subido en ningún juego aún por estarlos esperando, aunque esa había sido su decisión.

--¡¡kyaaaahhh!! ¿por qué tardan tanto? Ya pasó más de media hora y todavía no salen…ay, debí ir con ellos T-T…--se quejaba otra vez…en voz alta

--¿Tea?... ¿Tea, eres tú, verdad?—escuchó la castaña que le llamaba una voz chillona y familiar. Se volteó para ver de quien se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica rubia de ojos violetas y bastante voluptuosa.

--¡ah! May, qué bueno verte ¿y qué tanto haces aquí?—preguntó emocionada la chica

--es que a penas ayer por la noche me habló Joey para que viniera …por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás?— May buscando con la mirada a sus "amigos" (ya quisiera ¬¬)

--no han salido de ese juego de la "Ghost Whisper House"…ya llevan mucho tiempo y estoy aburrida May…no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas llegado

-- me alegra Tea…pero dime ¿cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? o.o

--pues ya van a se como eso de 45 o 50 minutos…

--vaya, si que han tardado, por lo que he escuchado, no deberían haber tardado más de 20 minutos como máximo…pero ¿por qué no entraste con ellos?—volviendo su mirada a su amiga

--es que no me dieron ganas, este día hasta ahora no va muy bien y no me sentí con ánimos—dejando escapar un suspiro y viendo hacia la salida donde vio a Trstán salir felizmente

--¡Tris! o--llamó Tea a al chico mono

--ah, Tea, te perdiste de un buen juego, estuvo muy divertido ajajaja en serio …ah, hola May—recibiendo un "hola" acompañado de una sonrisa de la rubia

--¿por qué has tardado tanto?... ¿y los demás? o.o

Tristán iba a contestarle cuando en eso ven salir corriendo Duke seguido de Bakura y Ryou. Duke jadeaba al intentar normalizar su respiración, al hacerlo, se dio vuelta y casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver quien era su "perseguidor del más allá".

--ajajajaja chico dado, debiste ver tu expresión ajajajajaja—se burlaba Bakura de Duke recibiendo un codazo de parte de su koi en el estómago

--lo siento mucho Duke, la próxima vez haré todo lo posible para que no juegue ese tipo de bromas—se disculpó Ryou

--esta bien o.o—pronunció bajamente Duke aún sin salir de su asombro

--hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin vernos—saludó May a los albinos y al chico estrafalario siendo totalmente ignorada--¬¬ Ryou…sigues igual de lindo --acariciando la mejilla del pequeño albino que puso una sonrisa fingida y sus ojos detonando un poco de nerviosismo… ¿o miedo tal vez? Y recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del mayor que alejó la mano de esa arpía de se ángel

--no lo toques—dijo Bakura con rabia para alejarse un poco de ahí con su hikari y abrazarlo posesivamente sin quitarle esa mirada despiadada de encima a la chica que había osado tocar a SU Ryou, recibiendo por parte de ésta un sonrisa que lo hizo enfadarse aún más

Luego, salieron Marik y Malik muy acaramelad-itos seguidos de Mokuba y Noa que se burlaban del mayor para después callarse ante las miradas de promesas de muerta de éste. Los chibis saludaron a May por cortesía para luego empezar a jugar en carreras.

Al igual que los albinos al principio, los egipcios pasaron de largo a la chica ojivioleta quien esta vez no se les acercó por el miedo infundido que le tenía al mayor.

Después salieron Kaiba y Joey complet-itos y sin pelearse para sorpresa de todos y seguido de ellos Atemu y Yugi que no dejaba de temblar siendo abrazado por el faraón.

May fue corriendo para abrazar efusivamente a Joey—¡¡ah, Joey!! Qué alegrpia verte, ya te extrañaba, me puse muy feliz ayer cuando me hablaste, sinceramente crei que ya te habías olvidado de mi oo . Se separó instantes del rubio para poder saludar a Yugi y a su Yami—¡¡Yugi, lindo!! Me da gusto verte…ejejeje Yami, cada vez que te veo estas más atractivo, ¿y por qué tan abrazad-itos, eh? Ajajaja no me hagan pensar mal xDD! Ni pensarlo…ya bastante tenemos con los blanqu-itos y los egipcios, ne? .--esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que sólo Yugi y Yami la escucharan haciendo que ambos tricolores se molestaran mucho (yo ya me enojé ¬¬ ¿qué se cree esa bruja?)--¿qué dije? o.ó…ay, no importa—regresando con Joey y tomarlo por el brazo

--etto…May, no seas así, mira, Atemu y Yugi son pareja…--intentó explicarle Joey a la chica

--¿en serio?...—sorprendida por lo dicho—ajaja discúlpenme en ese caso, deben creer que soy una idiota, ¿verdad? (no te preocupes May, ya lo sabían ¬¬)

Yugi: sí, esta bien, pero May, deberías pensar las cosas antes de decirlas…no sabes a quién puedes herir con tus comentarios o actos…ó.o

Atemu: ¬¬ mald-ita bruja, hizo sentir mal a mi Yugi, e insultó a nuestros amigos grrr…matar… matar o.O además… esta mal lo que dijiste sobre Bakura, Ryou, Marik y Malik ejeje haber cómo te libras de esta arpía #¬¬

Ryou y Malik: ¿eh?—volteando a ver los dos hikaris tristes y confusos a May

--¿tienes algún problema con mi niño y conmigo?—dijo con notable rencor Marik acercándose a la chica seguido de Bakura que la miraba con desprecio

--vamos chicos, no se pongan así con ella…seguramente lo que dijo…no lo dijo en serio ¿ne, May?

--es-es verdad, como dijo Yugi, no pensé las cosas al decirlas, por eso les pido una disculpa…a los cuatro—viendo a Ryou y a Malik cabizbajos—bueno a todos, por este mal momento que les hice pasar—aferrándose más al brazo de Joey con la atenta mirada de Kaiba quien no había querido meterse en esas cosas, sobre de ellos

--¿ven? Ya pasó…--sonriendo encantadoramente el ojimiel

--ejejeje pues bueno… ¿vamos a las otras atracciones chicos?—Tristán rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado alo que todos asintieron.

El día pasó sin más percances…a excepción de la sorpresa de todos cuando Kaiba le llamó por su nombre a Joey y éste de igual manera a él. May y Tea estuvieron juntas un poco alejadas de los demás aunque Noa y Moki molestándolas un poco, claro está.

Pronto se hizo de noche, y algunos puestos se cerraban y otros a penas se abrían, y como era diciembre, el ambiente se tornó muy frío.

En eso, llega una mujer de apariencia madura y seria, de ojos azules y cabello negro largo, de piel canela y con ropas egipcias.

--Buenas noches a todos—saludó a todos los amigos—Malik, ya nos tenemos que ir—dirigiéndose a su hermano menor…

--… huff (suspiro U) u.u ya voy Ishizu, nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicos vamos Marik—se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y tomado de la mano de su koi se fue con su hermana menor, la cual fue a saludar más cariñosamente a sus dos amigas, May y Tea… y a Kaiba para molestia de éste, Joey y los chibis.

--bueno, ya hay que irnos…mañana tienes clases y debes hacer tus deberes…Malik…y no quiero que lo vayas a distraer Marik—mirando fríamente al yami de su hermano, de por sí ya era malo convivir con él en su propia casa, no lo soportaba, y mucho menos el hecho de que fuese la pareja de Malik.

--sí, mujer, ya—le dijo sin importarle en absoluto Marik sacando una ris-ita de su koi y un bufido de Ishizu… y así se marcharon

--bueno, nosotros ya también nos vamos le dije a mi abuel-ito que llegaríamos temprano a la casa…nos vemos mañana—se despidió el pequeño Yugi

--se cuidan mucho…adiós—terminó Yami para irse junto con Yugi

--sólo quedamos nosotros…--hablo Moki encogiéndose de brazos

--querrás decir que ellos quedan Mokuba, nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, ustedes dos a hacer la tarea y yo a ponerme al corriente con Kaiba Corp.…mira que tomarme el día libre—habló a sus hermanos el mayor de los Kaiba

está bien ú.u dijeron al mismo tiempo Noa y Moki con resignación

--supongo entonces, que todos deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no creen? Comienza a hacer frío—dijo Ryou obteniendo afirmativas de las dos chicas y de Joey

--en ese caso…vámonos Ryou—habló Bakura jalando a su hikari quien se despedía en lo que se iban alejando

--Joey, ¿no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?—preguntó amablemente Moki

--no, gracias chibi—sacudiendo los cabellos del niño—así esta bien

--cállate Joey, y vamos…te dejaré en tu casa ¬¬--habló o más bien exigió Seto

-- .. bueno, si me la pones así, esta bien…Tea, May…¿ustedes están bien?—viendo a sus dos amigas

--si, no te preocupes cariño, pediremos un taxi --le dijo May coquetamente como siempre

Kaiba jaló a Joey para que dejara de hablar, y detrás de ellos Noa y Mokuba saltando felizmente.

Joey entró al lujoso auto (que debería ser mío ¬¬) en el asiento del copiloto.

--Gracias Seto me ahorraste el taxi

--si, claro—frío como él sol-ito .

--por cierto Joey…¿desde cuándo se llaman por sus nombres tú y mi hermano?—preguntó curioso el peliverde desde el asiento trasero

--es verdad, y tampoco se pelearon—corroboró el pelinegro

--¿qué, no les agrada que el cachorro y yo nos llevemos bien?—preguntó Seto a sus dos hermanos

¡¡Claro que no!! al contrario, estamos felices de que por fin se estén llevando bien…era pura curiosidad

--…espera…o.o ¿cómo que "cachorro"? o.ó

--¬¬ ¿o prefieres perro?

--entonces yo te diré "neko"…es lo justo ¬¬

--um…¬¬ como gustes u.ú

¡¡¡Y llegaron a la cas-ita del cachorro!!! Un departamento pequeño pero lindo, perfecto para dos o tres personas ubicado en un barrio apacible.

Joey se despidió de los pequeños y de Seto plantándole un beso en la mejilla y luego irse corriendo. El CEO se tocó la mejilla unos instantes para luego salir de su ensoñación y seguir su trayecto a su mansión.

Joey entró a su casa y vio a su padre sentado en el sillón con no muy buena cara…

--ejejeje hola papá—saludó nervioso el rubio a su padre. Un hombre alto y delgado, de facciones finas como las de su hijo, cabello rebelde entre castaño y rubio, lindos ojos castaños y rasgados por la edad, pero igual de vivos como los de Joey.

--¿se puede saber por qué llegaste tan tarde Joey?—levantándose del sofá en donde se encontraba de brazos cruzados

--es que…pues ya sabes, cuando uno se divierte no se da cuenta del tiempo U

--¬¬ aja…--pronunció nada convencido—supongo que no has cenado siquiera, ¿verdad?—no hizo falta respuesta ya que el estómago de su rubio hijo comenzo a pedir alimento—u.ú huff…bien, vamos, te llevaré a comer algo

--¡¡Pizza!!—gritó emocionado Joey

--¬¬…je! esta bien, pizza entonces --qué se le iba a hacer…de esa forma, el señor Wheeler tomó su abrigo y junto con su hijo salieron.

Continuará…

Ah….o.o…bieeeeeen .U ejeje…en fin, pasen y dejen sus reviews si gustan …y una cosa…no escuchen Malice Mizer cuando escriban…distrae mucho O.o aún más que DEG xDD! Wuenu, nos leemos en el sig cap…


	4. Chapter 4

Sieh o.o aquí el tercer capi o o Y wuenu, para aquellos curiosos xD! (ni tanto, todos me preguntan eso en la escuela .U) yo siempre pongo un guión en los diminutivos o cualquier palabra que termine en –ito(s) ó –ita(s), el por qué, pues realmente nyu lo sé ..Uu (creo se han quedado en las mismas., Ne?) simplemente es una maña u.u no me la puedo quitar…además, creo que de cierto modo le da un toque personal a mi escritura

Pero wuenu, ya…agradezco sus reviews…me hacen muxo muy feliz o

--...-- diálogos  
...pensamientos…a menos que sean POV's xDD! -  
(...) estupideces mías  
(N/M…) notas aparentemente importantes mías…um…dudo que alguna vaya a aparecer, pero por si las dudas u.u  
_Letra de canción__  
_... otros sonidos, como onomatopeyas y toda la cosa o.o

World of Glass- Capítulo 3

** -Por fin solos…cachorro- **

Era lunes por la mañana, más exactamente las 6:48 a.m., es decir, ya todos los estudiantes estaban a punto de entrar a sus clases. Como de costumbre, en la preparatoria de Domino City el grup-ito de siempre estaba reunido hablando de banalidades, en ese caso, del día anterior.

--Oigan…no me pudieron decir ayer por qué tardaron tanto en ese juego de la casa de terror… ¿ahora si me dirán?—preguntó Tea sentada en su butaca con los demás a su alrededor.

--es verdad, fue muy divertido no sé que les habrá pasado a ustedes, pero el camino que escogí me condujo a un laberinto, me perdí como 7 veces ..U—contó animado Tristán, quien estaba sentado en la butaca anterior a la de la castaña, se encontraba sentado de frente al respaldo y sus brazos recargados en éste.

--Marik y yo nos encontramos con los herman-itos de Kaiba…los dos estaban muy asustados porque se habían metido en un almacén y se habían topado con una pobre rat-ita que de seguro fue la que salió más asustada—Malik riendo mientras contaba lo que había pasado

--vaya o.o… ¿tú Yugi? ¿por qué tardaste? Fuiste el último en salir junto con Yami…--Tea quería saber todo esto para mínimo saber que habían hecho sus amigos mientras ella se moría de aburrimiento.

La pregunta de la chica hizo que Yugi se ruborizara—yo…yo…yo quedé inconciente porque me golpeé con uno de los fantasm-itas del juego u//u—dijo apenado por el suceso haciendo que más de uno soltara risas que no pudieron contener –T//T ¡ya chicos! No se rían

--ajajaja e-esta bien Yug ajaja ya…--Joey carraspeó para "ponerse serio"—si…o.o—mientras recargaba en la mesilla de su asiento.

--¿y entonces Joey?—inquirió Tristán viendo al rubio

--¿entonces qué de qué? o.ô

--si, Joey, dinos por qué tardaste tanto en el juego—esta vez habló Duke acercándose a él

Kaiba, desde su asiento estaba escuchando la plática, pero al momento en que los amigos del cachorro le preguntaron aquello, fue entonces cuando realmente puso atención a lo que decían.

--¡¡rayos!! ¿y si les cuenta lo que le hice?...um, no creo, ya se lo habría dicho al enano (Yugi ..) desde ayer...--pensaba el CEO que aparentemente estaba ordenando algunas cosas de Kaiba Corp en su portátil.

--ah…pues reñí un poco son Seto, nada fuera de lo normal chicos --Joey les dijo a sus amigos quienes pusieron un gesto aún más de confusión

--este…Joey, ¿y desde cuándo Kaiba se transformó en "Seto", eh? ôô—esta vez fuel el turno de Malik para hablar…o más bien, seguir con el interrogatorio

Seto: xxUuUu u.ú….

--ejeje lo mismo preguntaron ayer los chibis U…bueno, simplemente decidimos comenzar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres, como para volver a empezar…y ya ¬¬…ahora le toca a Duke decirnos qué le pasó y a Ryou u.ú—todos volteando a ver al chico dado…mientras que el chico empresario soltaba un suspiro de alivio imperceptible para los demás.

--…¬¬ pues yo sólo me tomé mi tiempo…nada más u.ú…

Ryou: eje U…pues Bakura y yo al igual que Malik…entramos despues-ito que ustedes y de paso nos encontramos a Duke…y ya…ejejejeje

--um…no me convence, pero esta bien u.ú—dijo la chica

Entró el profesor de matemáticas como siempre con su cafec-ito en una mano y su carpeta en la otra para luego dejarlos en su escritorio; todos los alumnos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos para ver que el profesor comenzaba a escribir ecuaciones largas y confusas dejando a más de uno con cara de "ah? o.ô"

Pasaron las primeras cuatro clases como de costumbre aburridas…excepto la de lógica… porque la maestra era muy simpática …aunque también la de química…pero su clase medio dormía (- si-p…). Luego, sonó el ensordecedor timbre que anunciaba que era hora del receso.

Esa vez, la bol-ita de siempre optó por ir a comer a la terraza…claro, antes tenían que pasar a la cafetería para que Joey y Tristán compraran su almuerzo.

--um…viejo, llevas más de 15 minutos decidiéndote entre esas galletas—señalando un pequeño paquete de gallet-itas con chispas de"pocholate"—y esas—ahora apuntando al último paquete de galletas con relleno de fresa .--… ¿podrías darte prisa? ¬¬ se nos acabará el tiempo para comer T-T…

--…grrr es que no sé…me encantan las de chisp-itas de chocolate…pero esas son las últimas de fresa…sabes…adelántate Tris con los demás…esto va a tardar (oh! Te entiendo herman-ito…a mi me pasa a cada rato ..U)— y así, el castaño dio media vuelta para dirigirse en donde lo esperaban junto con Joey, y después de explicarles que el lindísimo rubio (omitiendo la palabra "lindísimo" xD!) tardaría un poco más, se fueron de ahí…

--¡¡Joey…te esperamos arriba, no demores más!! o o—le gritó Yugi recibiendo un "¡siehh!" del ojimiel para después darles alcance a los demás que iban más adelantados.

--T-T rayos, esto es TAN difícil ú.u…

--¡je! si esta decisión tan estúpida te pone así, no imagino lo que será de ti en el futuro cachorro…--se escuchó esa voz tan arrogante como su dueño con su típico tono de burla dirigido hacia él, pero a diferencia de las otras veces…ésta no fue hiriente.

--¬¬ jum…pues yo…a diferencia tuya Seto, señor-ito omnipotente…todas las decisiones de mi vida las pienso una y otra vez para no equivocarme u.u—habló "con sabiduría" girando y alzando su dedo índice hasta toparlo con la punta de la fina nariz del ojiazul que tenía en frente.

Kaiba levantó su mano a la altura de su rostro para así tomar la de Joey entrelazando sus dedos y acorralando al cachorro contra la barr-ita de metal en donde se pedía lo que iban a comprar—son galletas ¬¬… ¿qué tan difícil martirizante puede ser decidir elegir un mald-ito paquete de esas cosas? (oh, no tienes idea…es horrible u.u)

Joey estaba totalmente sonrojado por la posición en la que estaba con el CEO además de que tenían a la mayoría de los estudiantes que estaban ahí mirándolos—pues…es que yo…a mi—intentanba articular una oración sin resultado, sólo acentuando el rojo de sus mejillas que parecía le iban a estallar en cualquier momento, cosa que encantó a Seto.

--ya, no me digas, te encantan las de chispas pero las otras son las últimas…te escuché cuando se lo decías al mono ¬¬…cómprate las dos y ya…de todas formas parece que no aumentas de peso a pesar de que comes como un…--fue interrumpido ya que Joey le tapo la boca con las manos…

--no es necesario que lo digas //…además, no me alcanza para comprarme las dos u.u—regresando sus manos a su lugar, no sin antes restregarlas por su pantalón por algún rastro de saliva que pudiera haber…

--ya veo…en ese caso, yo te las compro y listo—pidiendo a uno de los despachadores de la cafetería que le dieran ambos paquet-itos de las ricoliciosas galletas.

--¡¡no, no, no!! o // o no lo hagas, ¡¡¡me da pena!!! No las aceptaré—gritaba Joey atrayendo más miradas hacia ellos—eh? o//o—viendo que eran el centro de atención

--ya cállate Joey ¬¬--pagando las galletas—toma y deja de gritar—tomando la mano del cachorro para ponerle las galletas

¡¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!! El receso habia terminado, y era hora de volver a clases--¿ya ves? Ya ni siquiera pudiste comer, cachorro tonto…

--pero…¡¡¡kyaaaaahhhhh, NO ES JUSTO!!! o 

--ya deja de hacer berrinches y regresemos al salón…de cualquier forma siempre comes en clases, y no me digas que no porque te he visto ocultándote detrás de un libro…

--esta bien o.o

Y regresaron al aula. En el transcurso, Joey le preguntó a Kaiba por qué había ido a la cafetería si siempre se quedaba en el salón con su portátil recibiendo como respuesta un simple "el que no me veas salir no significa que no lo haga"…

--cierto…o.o—dijo por lo bajo

--¿qué es cierto cachorr-ito? ---era Duke que salió casi de la nada abrazando por detrás a Joey y recibiendo una asesina mirada de las dagas de Kaiba que sólo le hicieron sonreírle burlonamente--… ¿que soy guapísimo? Si, ya lo sabía… ¿que soy tu amor secreto desde que me viste? Bueno, pues eso ya lo sospechaba ejeje—restregando su mejilla melosamente contra la del rubio a quien casi le da u n paro por el susto que le metió el chico dado

--¡¡por Kami Debblin, suéltame!! Seto…Seto!!..neko no te vayas—le gritó a Kaiba que ya se había adelantado para ingresar al salón, pero es voces-ita tan bella pidiendo por él fue suficiente para detenerse y girarse.

El cachorro pide por mi ejejeje…tómala Debblin!! Muajajaja--Kaiba toma por el cuello de la chaqueta escolar al chico estrafalario para alejarlo de Joey y botarlo en el suelo para luego rodear con su brazo la estrecha cintura de su dorado delirio (hablando de delirios…el pay de limón con fresas es delicioso u.u) dejando a Duke con varios signos de interrogación a su alrededor-- ejeje qué bien…ah, mi cachorro es tan tibio--

En eso llegan los demás chicos, Tristán ayuda a Duke a levantarse para seguir a los demás.

--Joey, ¿por qué no fuiste con nosotros?—cuestionó con su irritante voz Tea pasando por alto que Kaiba estaba abrazando a su amigo rubio.

--ah, lo siento chicos, es que no me decidí que comprar, y cuando ya se había arreglado…pues tocaron el timbre ejejeje U

Tristán bajó la mirda, y al ver como tenía Kaiba agarrado a Joey, abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad, no podía creer lo que veía…sólo a menos que…

--Joey, viejo…¿a caso este bastardo ricachón te estaba molestando y por eso te retrasaste mas de la cuenta?—dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Kaiba quien ni siquiera lo volteó a ver haciendo así que el chico mono aumentara su enfado.

--Tris…no te pases…Seto no me ha hecho nada malo .U…es mas, él fue quien me compró los dos paquetes de galletas, mira --sacando de su mochila los ya demasiado mencionados paquetes produciendo un ligero sonrose en las mejillas de Seto y que a sus amigos casi se les zafara la quijada de la impresión.

Kaiba carraspeó haciendo que las miradas se posaran en él—supongo…mono—mirando de manera despectiva a Tristán—que me debes una disculpa—sonriendo burlonamente

--yo…yo…yo no te debo nada, no he dicho nada que no sea verdad…además, es una de tantas que Joey te ha pasado—Tris dio media vuelta y se fue a su asiento molesto seguido del chico dado que seguía confundido…

L a atmósfera se hizo levemente más tensa, pero lo que había dicho el ojimarrón había creado un lío en el ojiazul--¿que me ha pasado el cachorro? Pero si siempre que le decía algo para molestarlo (oseace cada vez que le dirigía la palabra a mi ni-san ¬¬) Joey me contestaba….ah, que me importan las palabras insignificantes de Taylor…nada de lo que haga ese idiota o cualquiera de estos tipos arruinará lo que he comenzado con Joey…--cada quien se fue a su lugar aún tratando de comprender todo esto de que Joey y Kaiba, de ser enemigos jurados…a ser…amigos (jo! Ajajaja eso ajajaja ya lo veremos) Y pasaron las clases restantes…bastante bien para las y los chicos de en frente ya que, por alguna causa divina, el pervertido profesor de orientación había faltado a la escuela… (je…como lo aborrezco ¬¬ grrr) y realmente sin más…se pasó el día…(sieh…en especial los martes son tan aburridos después de clases u.u)…wuenu, no, en realidad, aprovechando que salieron un poco más temprano, ya que adelantaron las clases faltantes, Joey y los demás decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la plaza que estaba cerca de la escuela. Fueron a un café bastante popular entre los estudiantes de diversos colegios, ya que tenían las mejores crepas de la ciudad…y en sí todos los postres eran deliciosos al igual que las bebidas.

Tomaron asiento en unas de las bancas que tenía el café en la zona al "aire libre" (ya saben…donde generalmente es la zona de juegos en algunos restaurantes o.o).

Una joven (es una mocosa de 16 xD!—hey! Soy mayor que tu o.O) y linda mesera castaña se les acercó para pedir su orden—Buenas…tardes U...bienvenidos al café "mew! complex" (le pongo ese nombre a todo .)…¿qué desean ordenar? -…

--yo quiero un capuchino (xD! Así se llama uno e mis personajes) y un pastel de brownie por favor--pidió primero Duke sonriéndole coquetamente a la mesera—A-Arian—viendo el gafete el nombre de la chica

--eh…si ¬¬…--anotando el pedido en su libret-ita--¿algo más?

--si, yo voy a querer un café y unos panecillos con canela por favor… ¿tu hikari?—preguntó Atemu a Yugi ue veía una vez el menú…

--um…yo voy a querer una malteada de fresa y una tarta de frutas por favor

--a mi me traes por favor también una malteada de fresa…la tarta que sea de queso y fresas si no es molestia --esta vez pidió Ryou

--claro que no es molestia // ¬¬ deberían tratarme así más seguido

--¬¬ um…yo sólo quiero un café—habló molesto Bakura intentando matar a la chica con la mirada pero esta sólo siguió sonriendo

--¡¡nosotros vamos a querer una malteada de chocolate y un pastel especial de chocolate para compartir por favor!! o--dijo (gritó ¬¬) Malik señalándose a él y a su yami con el dedo índice

--em…em, ay, no se…yo sólo quiero un crepa de zarzamora con queso crema por favor…ah, y un zumo de fresa con mango—fue el turno de Tristán para pedir

--muy bien…ya lo tengo --siguió la mesera en su intento de escribir lo que le pedían, pero vió que faltaba el más lindo de todos sus clientes de toda su vida!!

--yo voy a querer una crepa de…--comenzó a hablar Tea pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida por Arian…

--¿y tú lindura…qué vas a ordenar//…pide lo que apetezcas….y si no hay me encargaré de que lo consigan…tú sólo pide

Tea: .. …¬¬ um…ush

--yo…yo no pediré nada gracias U…ejejeje—habló por primera vez el precioso Joey (que acaba de cumplir años el 25 de enero!!! Un aplauso para mi hermano divino!! o)

--¿seguro cariño? ó.o…te puedo recomendar si quieres algo?...mira, te sugiero la crepa con crema de cacao y trozos de fresa…no mermelada, ¿qué te parece? …es deliciosa—ofreció amablemente la jovenc-ita

--ejeje sí…suena delicioso…pero así está bien, en serio, muchas gracias

--bueno…pero si quieres cualquier cosa estoy para servirte …bueno…en seguida les entregan su orden --la castaña les repitió la orden para comprobar que estuviese correcta y después de verificar se encaminó hacia la cocina ondeando su lindo vestido negro con holanc-itos

--no me preguntó mi orden ¬¬…me pasó totalmente por alto, que horrible servicio dio esa niña—se quejaba la ojiazul chillona del grupo

--yo digo que fue muy gentil…seguramente no te vio --defendió Yugi a la chica

--si, además de que parecía muy concentrada en nuestro rubiec-ito…ne, Joey?—se burló Duke codeando al cachorro

--a mi me agradó…además, me recordó a mi hermana

--um… ¿cuándo dices que vendrá a visitarte Mewne?—cuestionó Ryou

--no sé realmente…creo que en su internado les darán vacaciones hasta verano—dijo Joey en un tono triste y luego suspirando para luego todos quedar en un corto silencio que fue roto por Tris

--por cierto viejo, ¿por qué no pediste algo?...

--ejejeje…es que aunque tengo dinero no me alcanza—respondió Joey sonriendo mientras sacaba la lengua graciosamente

--JOEY!!! Nos hubieras dicho y te invitábamos algo—reclamó Yugi

--no, no, no….así está bien, ya saben que no me gusta deber dinero a nadie eso me recuerda que le debo pagar a Seto o.o

--pero por eso dije que te invitábamos algo, es decir que te lo regalábamos—los demás asintieron a lo dicho por el pequeño tricolor

--gracias chicos, pero en serio así está mejor

En eso llegó un chico atractivo castaño ojiazul (no, no es Seto ¬¬) vestido con un lindo traje de mesero y llevaba en una charola negra los pedidos, en su gafete decía Shunsuke.

--Aquí están sus órdenes—bajando de uno por uno los platos y bebidas correspondientes-- que sea de su agrado…si quieren algo más mi compañera estará aquí para atenderlos…

--si, este…esa chica no pidió mi orden y quisiera que…--volvió a intentar pedir Tea pero el chico ya había dado media vuelta

--¬¬ qué mal trato….ay ú.u…

---Joey, pide algo por favor—pidió…casi rogó Yugi a su amigo

--no Yug…ustedes coman --en eso llega nuevamente la mesera de nombre Arian con una charola entre sus dos manos dirigiéndose a Joey y poniendo en su lugar la tan famosa crepa de crema de cacao con trozos de fresas y una malteada de fresa con canela—y esto?...este…perdone…pero es que yo no lo pedí—explicó el oji-miel viendo confundido a la mesera

--lo sé --contestó sutilmente causando aún más confusión en el hermoso chico y en todos sus amigos—la casa invita - --le guiñó el ojo y sonriéndole encantadoramente para luego dirigir su mirada a una enfadada Tea y luego retirarse con un "si necesitan algo estaré por aquí…buen provecho" sonrisa-corazón y estrell-ita rodando xD!

Joey quedó sorprendido por eso…y con una última sonrisa de Arian agradeció y prosiguió a comer lo que le habían obsequiado—vaya…en verdad que está delicioso o--y siguió comiendo felizmente

--a eso se le llama suerte o.o—dijo baj-ito Duke seguido por un "sí" de los demás

--pues conmigo ni se dignaron en pedirme la orden o tan siquiera darme un menú—volvió a chillar Tea—voy por una taza de té—se puso de pie para dirigirse a la maquin-ita de té que había en el lugar.

Mientras, la mesera castaña se dirigía donde su compañero junto a la barra-mostrador donde enseñaban los postres más pedidos.

--Oye Ari…ese chico rubio de allá no es…

--si-p…es el hermano mayor de Mew …

--ah…por eso le diste la comida por parte de la casa, ne?

--aja…acuérdate que la caricatura viviente nos dijo que su "cachorr-ito" a veces no traía dinero suficiente…y que si venía para acá o lo veíamos en la calle le diéramos lo que pidiera…además…es un chico muy lindo, ne Shun//

--¿¬¬ y yo que voy a saber? Soy chico ¿recuerdas?

--¿de qué te quejas? ¬¬ si bien que tu gusta mi hermano gemelo….

--O.O

--Mewne me lo dijo, así que no finjas ¬¬…y al rato vas y les das la cuenta…y procura ignorar a la niña esa de la voz molesta que los acompaña…

--¿la tal Tea?...—asentimiento de Arian—si, no te preocupes

-- … iré a la cocina…si supiera que a mi me dan a probar siempre los jarabes de sabores muajajaja

Volviendo a la mesa… todos…claro, a excepción de Gardner quien estaba bastante molesta, disfrutaban de lo que habían pedido.

--oye Joey…por cierto, entiendo que el Apocalipsis esté cerca y por ello hayas empezado a relacionarte, si se puede decir así, con el ricachón de Kaiba, pero…¿por qué hoy te estaba abrazando, eh?—preguntó Tristán viendo de reojo a su amigo y jugando con pedal-itos de su crepa con el tenedor.

--es cierto u.u…se veían tan acaramelad-itos u.¬--continuó el chico-dado

--ah…eso…ejeje es que Duke se me encimó ¬¬--virando al ojiverde—y le pedí a Seto que me ayudara…así que o.o em…por eso me sujetó de esa manera…realmente no fue un abrazo—y tomó un sorbo de su malteada y ganándose miradas desconfiadas de los demás.

Unos veinte minutos después, terminaron su comida y de hablar, así que le pidieron al mesero castaño que les diera la cuenta, y después de pagar, se retiraron, claro, Joey se dirigió a donde se encontraba la chica que los había atendido para agradecerle lo de la crepa.

--em…bueno, este, no sé cómo agradecer realmente lo que hiciste por mi…pero te prometo que te pagaré…no me siento muy bien sin pagar algo ejeje—dijo apenado el sol

--ya te dije que la casa invita …no aceptaré que me pagues eso…

--además…esto también es un favor que tu hermana nos pidió…somos sus amigos—interrumpió Shunsuke—deberías irte, tus amigos te esperan --Joey sonrió y volvió a agradecer para luego irse corriendo hacia donde los demás

--ah…que lindo //

--que no te escuche Mewne ¬¬…

--¡¡USTEDES DOS, SIGAN TRABAJANDO!!—se escuchó gritar una voz masculina jovial aunque dura…el jefec-ito de meseros

ú.u huff (suspiro) sigamos ¬¬

Ejem…si-p…volviendo con Joey y los demás o.o…nah, simplemente dieron un paseo, fueron a un centro de juegos de por ahí, siguieron paseando y luego fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, y más precisamente en el descanso… (je! xD! Ya no quise retrasar más esto o)

--no puedo creerlo ¬¬… ¿otra vez no te puedes decidir?—se quejaba el chico-mono viendo de mala manera a Joey que tenía una expresión interrogativa

--um…es que…¡¡ay!! ¿Por qué tienen que hacer eso?

--¿el qué? o.o

--que ponen algún producto que me gusta mucho mucho y poner otro que también me gusta pero sólo queda UNO // 

--etto…en ese caso ¿me adelanto? ¬¬

--si-p—viendo en este caso un botec-ito de leche con chocolate y otro de leche de cookies & cream

--esta bien…entonces nos vemos en el árbol de siempre amigo—llevando consigo lo que había comprado y yendo hacia los demás.

--um…¡¡no, espera!!—le detuvo mi hermano haciendo que Tris volteara a verlo—mejor no me esperen…es que…bueno, a parte de que seguro me vuelvo a tardar…tomaré el receso con alguien más u//u

--picarón…je! pues en ese caso te deseo suerte…aunque creo que la suertuda sería ella or tener al cachorr-ito más lindo de toda la ciudad ¬u¬ (del estado, del país, del continente, del mundo, la galaxia…en sí de todo el bend-ito universo //)…ijijiji…luego me cuentas cómo te fue

--no…Tris no es eso…--intentó explicar Joey pero el oji-castaño ya se había ido corriendo

--¿y bien?—se escuchó decir a quien atendía en a cafetería--¿qué vas a pedir entonces?

--ah, si…em…un jugo de mango por favor (¬ jugu-ito yummy!)—después de pagar se dirigió al salón para buscar a cierto gato oji-azul (¿no sería más fácil poner Seto? o.ô) y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un montón de pingüinos y wingüinos (1) jugando go, damas chinas y cartas, pero ni rastro del CEO. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta para evitar cualquier ruido que pudiera producir y si dirigió entonces a la terraza.

Llegó un poco agotado ya que había corrido y se había tropezado un par de veces en los escalones (si todavía había dudas de que era mi hermano…ahí está la última prueba ¬¬) pero, al fin y al cabo llegó completo hasta su destino (xD! Al texo de un colegio .) y en efecto, el señor-ito "yo todo lo sé, todo lo puedo, todo lo tengo" estaba muy cómodamente sentado recargado en la reja que rodeaba el tejado mientras leía un libro que más bien parecía Biblia. Dio un suspiro de alivio y se fue acercando despacio a su querido dragón.

_Cuando juntamos nuestros labios, poco a poco me voy enamorando._

_Con el corazón encogido me abrazo el pecho…_

Kaiba, al percibir las pisadas de alguien acercándose, levantó la mirada quitándose sus anteojos de lectura; abrió frugalmente sus zafiros al ver a la belleza que se encaminaba hacia él—tus amigos no están aquí cachorro—habló en un tono neutral suponiendo que el rubiec-ito se había perdido de sus amigos bajando nuevamente la mirada hacia su lectura.

--en primera...neko— haciendo énfasis en ésta última palabra—tú también eres mi amigo por si no lo recuerdas --haciendo la "V" de (venganza xD!—no más galletas de os-ito ¬¬--T-T) victoria y sonriendo abiertamente provocando un leve sonrojo a Kaiba que lo había volteado a ver—y en segunda…--terminando su trayectoria (unos 20 pasos quizá…) –ya sé que los chicos no están aquí…--viendo al piso y adquiriendo un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas

--explícate—pidió autoritariamente Seto (ejem…ordenó?—seeh u.u)

--¬¬ y según tú tienes un coeficiente mayor al de cualquiera…¡¡ah, que pasaré el receso contigo Seto!!—se "acurrucó" más al castaño y muy confiadamente dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de éste. Recogió sus piernas y las llevó a la altura de pecho y luego destapó su jugo para comenzar a beberlo de un solo trago. (ay, ya…con eso ya no pueden decir que no somos hermanos y quien te dice lo contrario?—es que dizque hay una tal Serenity o Shizuka que según es su hermana #¬¬…y no es cierto—oh…bien o.o)

_Busco la respuesta en la noche, y tú siempre apareces en mis pensamientos…_

Seto sintió como se le aceleró el pulso y de nuevo esa mald-ita sensación de mariposas cruzando y revoloteando en el estómago, pero claro, su rostro seguía sereno.

--como quieras—dijo lacónico Kaiba.

_Sólo las olas nos cubren…_

_Las yemas de tus dedos me han atrapado…_

Pasaron no menos de diez preciosos minutos que el CEO de Kaiba Corp disfrutó de la compañía del hermoso niño que tenía a lado fingiendo seguir leyendo…pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando (¿de ahí el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato"?) así que decidió romper ese bello momento de silencio.

--¿por qué decidiste pasar el descanso conmigo?—preguntó al fin dejando de lado ssu libro y gafas, mirándolo aún incrédulo

--no tiene nada malo…querer pasar tiempo con un amigo, a menos que te moleste…entonces supongo que me iré—lo miró con sus oj-itos miel brillosos y en un tono decepcionado (a eso se le llama chantaje moral)

--yo no dije eso…es sólo que se me es un tanto difícil asimilar que quieras estar conmigo sin realmente estar haciendo algo…tan sólo ahí en silencio a estar con los escandalosos de tus amigos hablando de alguna de sus cosas raras o tal vez estarte encimando en alguno de ellos…lo cual por cierto se ve muy mal ¬¬--explicó e intentó no sonar celoso a pesar de que se lo estaba llevando la hacienda de Sonora (2) de tan solo recordar esos "arrumacos" que le daban el mono y el dado a su cachorro.

_Es el principio del verano cuando mi corazón arde por las noches._

_Permanezco alerta cuando grito tu nombre…_

--ah…en ese caso…--se hincó en frente de él y acercó su rostro bon-ito al de Kaiba quedando las miradas fijas la una en la otra--¿qué quieres hacer?

Seto ya no pudo evitar el brillante sonrojo que cubrió casi por completo su rostro canela, aunque gracias a la cercanía pudo percibir como días antes la deliciosa fragancia del chico, como esencia de vainilla, pudo a preciar mejor esos finos labios tan roj-itos como cerezas, las hebras de su cabello ondeando por la brisa y dejando en el aire una fragancia como de chocolate (¿estamos hablando de una persona o de un condenado pastel? ¬¬) esa bella piel tan cremos-ita (también podría ser un helado o.o) y cómo olvidar sus ojos entre caramelo y miel (o bien, una caja de dulces o.o) y si a eso le agregaba que el brillo del sol le daba de perfil delineándole el rostro con un marco dorado…digo, esta bien que el tipo sea toda seriedad, frigidez y demás, pero es humano… ¿podría entonces resistirse más?...

_Con estas palabras nada cambiará…tú existes sólo para enseñarme…_

_Sólo tus palabras son como música…_

Seto llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Joey para atraerlo hacia su rostro y juntar sus labios con los del cachorro…ahí está u respuesta, obviamente no…

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sintiendo la presión en sus labios y como algo húmedo se intentaba hacer paso en su boca y por inercia la abrió para después sentir como ese "algo" invitaba a su lengua a un vals, lo cual lo sacó de su estupefacción para dar cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Kaiba, el mismo Seto Kaiba dueño de la corporación más importante en cuanto a juegos virtuales en Japón, aquél que durante años lo hacía menos, aquél déspota y arrogante hombre que cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad lo humillaba, aquél que durante las noches desde hace tanto tiempo ya le robaba el sueño…lo estaba besando. Intentó separarse de él empujando levemente el pecho del mayor, pero sólo consiguió que éste lo sujetara con más fuerza.

_¡Viviendo! Siendo capaz de vivir sin inhibiciones._

_Sin lugar a duda quiero decirte que te quiero…_

Ya no puso resistencia alguna y se dedicó a corresponde ese beso que lo llevó a la luna, cerró sus ojos y llevó sus brazos que seguían recargados sobre el pecho del oji-azul hasta su cuello para rodearlo…Kaiba sonrió internamente, degustando de ese niño al cual amaba de manera casi enferma, llevó sus manos a la estrecha cintura de su cachorro para presionar más aquél delicado cuerpo contra el suyo…

_Bajo esto brazos dormiría hasta el amanecer…_

¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIING!!! Sonó la campana avisando al alumnado que el descanso había terminado y que debían regresar a sus respectivas clases, pero contrario a lo que el estruendo dictaba, el castaño y el rubio siguieron sumergidos en el placer de la presencia del otro continuando esa danza pasional de sentimientos encontrados…

_Fíjate sólo en mí…_

_Mírame sólo en mí…_

_Ámame sólo a mí…_

Continuará…

xDD! Después de esto tendré que matar a alguien ¬¬…wuenu…espero que les haya gustado …se despide de ustedes **LA HERMANA LEGÍTIMA DE JOEY WHEELER/ JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA…MEWNE **(más bien conocida como mew-chan)


	5. Chapter 5

Lo sé, lo sé… no merezco el perdón de Inari T-T…¡ pero aki 'ta! o

Wuenu…ahora que hemos comprendido que YO soy la única y verdadera hermana de Joey…continuemos con el fic …

Enjoy it!

--...-- diálogos  
//...//pensamientos…a menos que sean POV's xDD! -  
(...) estupideces mías  
(N/M…) notas aparentemente importantes mías…um…dudo que alguna vaya a aparecer, pero por si las dudas u.u  
_Letra de canción__  
_[... otros sonidos, como onomatopeyas y toda la cosa o.o

World of Glass-Capítulo 4

**-Celos- **

**POV Seto**

No puedo creer lo que esta pasando…simplemente no puedo concebirlo… ¿a quién engaño? Ya había imaginado innumerables veces este momento, claro, que ninguna de mis fantasías por más pasionales que fuesen…se comparan ni mínimamente a lo que siento en estos momentos, ya que esto es real.

Estoy conteniendo la respiración como jamás creí poderlo hacer…al parecer el cachorro ya no pudo más ya que ha comenzado a separar sus labios de los míos, puedo sentir su agitada respiración contra mi pecho y su aliento tibio golpeando a mis labios.

Abro mis ojos lentamente para toparme con una imagen sumamente angelical…aunque, a la vez…la más sensual que jamás haya visto…Joey aún sin controlar del todo su respiración, bajando y subiendo su pecho, sus hermosos cabellos cubriendo ligeramente sus ojos cerrados, con esas pestañas castañas largas y espesas y bellamente rizadas (deberían ver las de mi hermano Daniel…. son tan bon-itas…seeh, es otro hermano u.u), sus mejillas aún más rosadas de lo normal y con los labios entre abiertos…voy bajando lentamente la mirada y veo ese cuello blanco tan apetecible (les digo que Joey es un pastel…o un helado, o caja de dulces!! // )y dando la entrada a los finos hombros de mi cachorro…su pecho, su torso sus piernas separadas, ya que está sentado a horcajadas en mí…¿saben a caso qué tantas imágenes han pasado en estos escasos segundos? (la verdad…no quiero saberlo .U…)…

Ahora ha dejado de rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y los ha puesto sobre su regazo…está abriendo los ojos…

--este…Seto…yo...-empieza a balbucear en voz baja mirando hacia el suelo, tan tímido… ¿quién lo creería?...entrecierra sus bellos ojos casi privándome de su luz, apretando con sus puños la playera escolar…--yo…lo siento mucho Seto--¿lo sientes?... ¿por qué?...es que acaso no…--yo, en serio…no sé que me pasó—su semblante se puso…triste…¡¡ah, demonios!!...no entiendo lo que está pasando por esa cabec-ita tuya Joey…

--¿qué pasa Joey?...—vaya…creo que sonó un poco rudo mi tono. Vira abruptamente su rostro para verme fijamente…aunque con una mirada débil, he de decir. Se va levantando de mí, pero no lo he soltado por un instante, así que antes de que se levante más, tiro de su cintura para regresarlo a donde estaba, poniendo más fuerza en el agarre. Da un suspiro de sorpresa y vuelve a mirarme aparentemente confundido pero nuevamente la retira… ¿tan intimidante soy? (nah u.u)…realmente espero que sí, pero en Joey es raro. Lo tomo por la barbilla para obligarlo a verme.

--¿qué te pasa Joey?—repito la pregunta esta vez con más sutileza y acerco más su rostro al mío

--¿es que acaso no te molestó lo que hice ¬¬?—me riñe incrédulo, muy bien, ese es el Joey que conozco…ah, cada vez me sorprende más…creo que me acostumbraré fácilmente a estas facetas suyas.

--¿por qué habría de molestarme si fui yo quien empezó? cachorro tonto—abre sus ojos sorpresivamente y sus mejillas se tornan carmesí.

--¬3¬ bueno… entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—cachorro tramposo, je, pero acuérdate que tratas con Seto Kaiba (un arbusto? o.ô—seto: minina ¬¬--nyu! No soy gato!! Soy pato! Cangrejo, conejo, ardilla, hamster, Stich…un zoológico )

--por la misma razón por la que tú correspondiste—le digo burlonamente…aunque, creo que no ha sido muy buena respuesta…olvídenlo, sí lo fue… ahora todo su rostro está completamente rojo…no lo hagamos sufrir más.

Quito mi mano de su rostro y lo abrazo con efusividad, él se pone tenso pero poco a poco va relajándose, recargándose entonces en mi pecho y regresándome el abrazo. Comienzo a acariciar sus cabellos entreteniéndome luego con un mechón y él se limita a dar pequeños suspiros--¿y entonces?—me pregunta suavemente…creo saber a lo que se refiere.

--…entonces… ¿quisieras ser mi pareja oficial Joey?—um…tal vez esa no es la palabra que busco…--¿aceptarías ser mi novio?—bueno…es lo más certero que encontré

--si—se levanta un poco y recarga su barbilla contra la curvatura de mi cuello y me susurra al oído—si quiero Seto—luego me da un pequeño beso en el cuello haciéndome sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y luego regresa a su posición anterior.

Pasa no más de cinco minutos cuando siento que Joey levanta lentamente su cabeza, agacho un poco la mía para observarlo, tiene una mirada un poco pensativa, entonces…abre sorpresivamente sus oj-itos que que se convierten en ojotes…ejeje…nunca como los de ese enano de Motou pero bueno…um, en serio, ¿cómo alguien puede tener semejantes ojos? Bueno, eso ni importa.

--Seto…¡¡hemos perdido una clase!!—exclamó el cachorro bastante preocupado, puedo comprender el por qué, ya que está de sobre-advertencia por inasistencia a clases, porque como generalmente llega tarde, no le dejan entrar…ya veré la forma de que esto no le repercute.

--no te preocupes Joey…si te dicen algo yo hablaré con el director—le hago saber en lo que quito algunos mechones rubios de su rostro y él me sonríe agradecidamente y vuelve a recargar su cabeza en mi pecho.

**FIN POV Seto**

_Agazapados en una esquina de mi habitación_

_Puedo recordar el rubor de tu cuerpo…_

Pasaron un par de minutos en esa posición, hasta que Kaiba sintió como el bello rubio se removía para nuevamente clavarle la mirada.

--oye Seto… ¿no deberíamos irnos ya a clases? ¬¬--preguntó Joey

--Hn—se quejó Seto. El cachorro tenía que arruinar ese momento—ya te dije que yo hablaré con el director, así que ya no te preocupes—abrazando posesivamente de la cintura al ojimiel.

--um…pero aún así, me perderé de los temas nuevos que vean—siguió replicando Joey haciendo un puchero que arrancó una sonrisa al estoico chico—no te burles ¬¬…a diferencia tuya, no soy un genio y necesito que me expliquen esos temas—cruzándose de brazos.

--yo te los enseño…cualquier explicación mía es mejor que la de esos payasos que se hacen llamar maestros—habló el CEO con esa soberbia tan característica de él.

--¬¬…conste, pero si llego a salir mal en los exámenes TÚ serás el responsable

--no me quieras echar la culpa de tus malas notas Joey ¬¬

--¿malas notas?... ¡jo! pero si no fuera por mis inasistencias tendría un muy buen promedio…es más, mi promedio es de 8.3—dijo orgulloso el cachorro

--¿eso es un buen promedio?...por inasistencia te bajan aproximadamente medio punto (un punto ¬¬) así que si no fuese por eso tendrías un 8.8 (eso sube a 9, ¿no? o.o…um…¬¬ a veces no lo hacen los maestros)… un poco mediocre, ¿no lo crees?

Joey miró de no muy buena forma a su ahora novio, dio un gruñido y con sus manos intentó quitar los brazos que le rodeaban para comenzar a pararse ya sin dirigirle una mirada, pero como la vez anterior, las manos apiñonadas se aferraron a su cadera para sentarlo otra vez, dándole un golpec-ito en la frente con el dedo índice.

--no es cierto, es un buen promedio cachorro…no sabía que eras tan sensible—dijo burlonamente Kaiba

--tonto ¬¬--agarrando las mejillas de Seto recibiendo un "ouch" de éste—neko eres un tooooooonto . —jalándoselas con fuerza y estriándolas hacia distintas direcciones—tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto—dejándole las mejillas coloradas y adoloridas, sin apartar sus manos que ahora se encontraban abiertas acariciando el rostro acanelado del ojiazul. Joey acercó su rostro al del dragón (el DragonSeto…ajajaja xD! Suena raro) para juntar sus labios en un delicado roce para comenzar a presionar convirtiéndolo en un dulce beso que fue correspondido instantáneamente por el CEO.

_La nieve desaparece de pronto cuando toca tus manos_

_Cayendo desde el cielo violeta…_

Joey se separó segundos después, a lo que Seto refunfuñó, le sacó la lengua de forma divertida haciendo que su koi frunciera el seño para después sonreírle ligeramente. (Demasiada mermelada en el pastel ¬¬…si sigo así tendré que matar a alguien)

--Entonces…hay que irnos—sugirió Seto mientras se levantaba junto con Joey y sacudía su uniforme.

--¿y adónde se supone que vamos? ô.o—preguntó el lindo rubio que seguía al castaño hacia la puerta de la terraza que daba a los pasillos del colegio

--no lo sé… ¿a dónde quieres ir?—le cuestionó ladeando un poco su cabeza para mirar a su chico.

--um…¬¬……..a tu casa a tener una sesión de sexo fuerte y salvaje contigo—respondió irónicamente

--hecho—puntualizó el neko

--o.o…. . ¡¡no es cierto!! No quiero T-T ¡¡waaaahhh!! ¡¡No quiero eso!!

--….tú te lo pierdes cachorro. ¿Entonces a dónde?—regresó sobre sus pasos para quedar frente al cachorro

--ay, no sé…luego vemos…pero ¿cómo se supone que vemos a salir? Nos van a reñir si nos ven geniecillo ¬¬

--no importa que nos vean…a mi no me pueden reñir por salirme de clases por Kaiba Corp

--¡¡a ti no, pero a mí si!! A mi me pueden hasta expulsar gran cabeza de arbusto o (jo! Me encanta ese apodo)

--tranquilízate…les inventaré cualquier tontería y me lo creerán…y no me digas arbusto ¬¬--atrayendo al ojimiel con el brazo de la cintura y retomar el camino. Y tal como Joey predijo, el prefecto había pasado por donde ellos caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela y los detuvo…más bien, lo detuvo a él porque a Seto sólo le dijo "Buenas tardes Sr. Kaiba". El tipo este lo agarró fuertemente del brazo para jalarlo en dirección a la oficina del director mientras decía algo sobre no tener un futuro y olvidarse de sus estudios y alguna que otro comentario despectivo hacia su persona, pero antes de que otra cosa pasara Kaiba lo detuvo y le dijo que necesitaba a "Wheeler" para asuntos importantes de los cuales obviamente no dio detalles.

_Desesperado…_

El prefecto, con cierto nerviosismo le dijo que Joey debía tener un permiso y con un simple y frío "yo se lo doy", alejó a su koi del mald-ito agarre de aquél nefasto hombre que sólo le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al par que salían del colegio.

--¿pero qué se ha creido ese tipo? ¬¬--se quejó Joey sobándose el brazo que el prefecto le había sujetado, además de rememorar la sarta de tonterías que le dijo—más idiota no pudo haber sido—esto lo dijo casi en un susurro. En realidad hablaba más para sí que para alguien más.

--No te preocupes cachorro…yo haré que le den su merecido a ese inepto—habló con su clásico tono frígido a la par que afilaba la mirada como si le tuviese rencor al prefecto

-- ôo ejem…seeh…//por los dioses ¬¬… ¿qué no se supone que yo debería ser el afectado con esto?// ú.u huff (um…ya saben, es suspiro)

--ahora ya me podrías decir a dónde quieres ir—habló entre dientes Kaiba

--ummm….si-p

-¿y entonces? ¬¬…dímelo

--melo o.o….ajajajaja--recibiendo una mirada fría y un rezongo del castaño--….ya, ya….es broma U….no me mires así //aunque estoy bien acostumbrado .// ay, eres un amargado ¬¬

--como sea. Mira, ya me estoy hartando de todo esto. Vamos a la mansión y en lo que te decides yo reviso algunas cosas de Kaiba Corp ¿de acuerdo?--propuso Seto con aire bastante fastidiado en lo que sujetaba con fuerza la cintura del chico rubio

--… no voy dejar que me desvirgues ¬¬ así que ni pienses que caeré en tu trampa de llevarme a tu casa, mira que te estoy conociendo mañas, eh

--por favor Joey, si yo quisiera acostarme contigo, créeme que no necesitaría de alguna artimaña para meterte a mi cama-- declaró como siempre prepotente el CEO obteniendo una mirada de disgusto de su koi

--¿exactamente a qué te refieres con eso Kaiba?-- preguntó Joey indignado a la par que empujaba al castaño del pecho para así alejarse de su agarre

--Joey… cachorro, mira… no fue mi intención expresarme de esa forma, sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras

--pues aprende a hablar correctamente gato engreído, por esta vez te la paso, pero vuélveme a hablar así y te pido el divorcio… advertido estas neko baka ¬¬

--… el divorcio… Huff u.ú esta bien, ya, perdón…

_El día en que nos conocimos_

_Está tan cerca y tan lejos…_

Siguieron el corto trayecto hasta llegar al lujoso automóvil de Kaiba, un SALEEN S7 TWIN TURBO de color gris claro (o.o…), que dejó con la quijada prácticamente desencajada al lindo cachorro (¬¬ eso por mínimo).

--O.o S-S-Seto… ¿y tu limosina? .…--preguntó Joey admirando la belleza de automóvil que tenía en frente

--no siempre he de venir en ella. A veces me gusta venir en alguno de mis autos

--sí, bien…aunque a ver si no te lo roban un día, ¿eh?... um, aunque supongo que debe estar muy bien asegurado, así que no tendrías por qué preocuparte, pero ahora que lo pienso, algunas veces llevas a lugares públicos otros de tus autos, ¿ne?, pero bueno, además deben tener alarmas muy buenas y eficientes, ¿no es así? Pero ya hay que dejar de hablar de esto, cambiemos el tema neko…

_Encontré sin quererlo a quien buscaba…_

--Joey…Joey…Joey…hn….JOEY—Kaiba comenzaba a perder la paciencia gracias al boquiflojo del rubio

--¿qué pasa Seto?

--deja de hablar por favor—dijo el CEO entre dientes reteniendo el enfado (¿de qué? ¬¬ ¿sólo porque mi Joey-nii quiere hacer conversación?)

--ush ¬¬ eres un amargado, por eso nadie te quiere—masculló el ojimelado cachorro

--Sí, bueno… la verdad no me interesa—habló en su típico tono superior—sólo me importa que tú y Mokuba lo hagan, los demás se pueden ir al infierno.

--¬3¬… como sea, ya 9.9 por alguna razón que aún desconozco me gustas tal cual erse… un tirano u.u

En lo que hablaban-discutían, llegaron pronto a la mansión Kaiba, sorprendiendo a la servidumbre de ésta, ya que no esperaban que el señor de la casa llegase tan temprano, y más aún, acompañado del simpático amigo del amo Mokuba.

Seto ayudó a bajarse del auto a Joey, cosa que hizo que las mejillas del cachorro pareciesen cerezas maduras (xD! ya voy a empezar con las comparaciones de comida --) lo que le cayó muy en gracia al CEO.

_Yo, deslumbrado_

_No podía ver la respuesta…_

Entraron a la famosa mansión del joven empresario, siendo ambos saludados de manera cordial por quienes estaban por su camino.

--Seto… sólo te quiero recordar que lo de tener una "fuerte sesión de sexo"… si era broma—dijo algo nervioso el chico canino.

--Lástima—respondió el castaño en forma de derrota y dejando escapar un leve—será para la próxima, supongo—poniendo sus manos en su cadera de forma seductora.

_Ayer, hoy, mañana,_

_Todo se desvanece…_

Subieron al estudio del ojiazul en donde Seto le ofreció a su dulce cachorro que tomara asiento en el sofá que ahí había mientras él verificaba algunas cosas de Kaiba Corp.

Joey al instante se acomodó en el cómodo mueble, más bien acostándose en éste sonriendo a su castaño novio, y cuando Kaiba se hubo alejado un poco avanzando a su escritorio, empezó a removerse quedando en distintas posiciones.

Seto volteó a ver a su hiperactiva pareja y no evitó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo que era una enternecedora escena (también para mí n//n)…

_Esa negrura, esa violencia,_

_Posando mis labios en la cicatriz…_

--aunque…--susurró el CEO pensativo y retrocedió sus pasos para llegar nuevamente hasta donde estaba el rubio sentándose junto a él y acercándose de forma provocativa.

--Neko… ¿no que ibas a traba…--pero Joey fue cortado por un beso que su dragón le estaba dando. Al principio intentó separarse… pero, ¿por qué no mejor aprovechar la oportunidad de besar a su querido Seto Kaiba?

_¿Dejaré que alguien me lo quite?_

Ya sin oposición, el ojimiel rodeó con sus delicados brazos el cuello de Kaiba quien se aferró al menor de la cintura pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Lo fue recostando de poco a poco y comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad los costados.

Joey se entretenía jugando con los castaños cabellos del empresario. De vez en vez se separaban para tomar aire y regresar a la tarea.

_Esos desgarradores recuerdos_

_Y esta amargura dormida…_

Kaiba degustaba tranquilamente de la dulce boca del otro chico, también jugueteando con su lengua, lamiendo todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

A veces también, se detenía para comenzar a atacar a su chico con besos frugales por todo su rostro y cuello para después retomar la posesión de esa cavidad a la cual ya era dependiente.

_Quédate conmigo,_

_No me dejes,_

_Mírame sólo a mí…_

Estaban ensimismados en sus muestras de pasión y amor, cuando de repente, sintieron un temblorcillo que los sacó de su ensoñación rudamente siendo acompañad de una melodía pegajosa.

Joey separó un poco a Seto y rebuscó en su pantalón, sacando de su bolsillo su móvil.

Había sido la alerte de un mensaje.

Oprimió un par de botones y leyó lo que decía el dichoso recado.

_Mi amor por ti arde en mi pecho_

--¿Qué pasa cachorro?—preguntó el mayor que miraba resentido al aparatejo que su deseo encarnado (xD) sostenía entre sus manos.

--¡Oh!... lo que pasa es que Atemu me acaba de mandar un mensaje preguntando en dónde me había metido…

_Abrázame,_

_No te dejaré marchar…_

Kaiba ya no escuchaba lo que Joey decía. El nombre de ese mald-ito faraón le retumbaba en la cabeza. Los celos le carcomían el ser, no… no iba a permitir que ese clon del enano se le acercara a Joey. Hace unos pocos días se había enterado que el cachorro sentía cierta atracción por ese dictador de tercera, aunque había correspondido espléndidamente a él, pero aún así, no podía consentir que esa oscuridad tomara algún interés de su dulce cachorro… nadie más que él tenía ese derecho… Joey sólo le pertenecía a él.

_Podría desafiar a los dioses…_

--//Tal vez… ya es hora de ponerlo en práctica//-- pensó mientras curvaba sus labios siniestramente y miraba de manera casi sádica al rubio, quien ahora se dedicaba a contestar el mensaje de su amigo--//Ponto Joey… sólo a mí me pertenecerá tu ser en totalidad…//…

_No me importa dar la vida si te tengo a ti…_

Continuará…

Bieeeeen 3… tal vez piensen "Esa cosa se ha tardado casi un año en actualizar… y ¿"esto" es lo único que pudo hacer?"… y si no, ahora que lo han leído dirán, " es cierto"… y si no… pues no sé o.oU

En fin…. Espero que igualmente les haya gustado. Ahora que mi Internet esta fallando espero dedicarle más tiempo a los fics xDD! Ujujuju

Pasen, pasen y dejen un review para ver si les sigue gustando este intento de fic, o no sé, den su opinión para que pueda mejorar la próxima vez… nn!


	6. Chapter 6

Heme aquí… no pasó tanto tiempo yay!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Yu-Gi-Oh ni las canciones utilizadas en este fic son de mi pertenencia, sino de cada autor y demás incorporados.

--...-- diálogos  
//...//pensamientos…a menos que sean POV's xDD! -  
(...) estupideces mías  
(N/M…) notas aparentemente importantes mías…um…dudo que alguna vaya a aparecer, pero por si las dudas u.u  
_Letra de canción__  
_[... otros sonidos, como onomatopeyas y toda la cosa o.o

World of Glass-Capítulo 5

** -TIC TAC- **

Joey había tenido que inventar una explicación a sus amigos sobre por qué había faltado al segundo período de clases, aún era demasiado pronto para decirles que Seto Kaiba y él habían ya comenzado una relación, hace a penas un día.

No tuvo elección más que mentirles de que se había sentido enfermo y por eso había regresado a casa, pero claro, para algunos fue demasiada coincidencia que a la par en que el rubio se sentía mal, Kaiba había tenido que ir por urgencia a Kaiba Corp, pero ni modo de sacarle a la fuerza la verdad… ¿o si?

--Vamos amigo, ya dinos la verdad… no nos creas tontos, es obvio que no te sentías mal, su hubiera sido el caso, nos hubieras avisado antes de irte… además genio, no te llevaste tus cosas—le reprochaba Tristán mientras le aventaba su mochila con las cosas de la escuela.

--o//o Ya lo había notado… ejeje… bueno, lo lamento chicos, pero es que aún no les puedo decir qué pasó ayer…--intentaba explicar Joey a sus amigos que le veían incrédulos.

--Obviamente te fuiste con el ricachón de Kaiba, aquí el mono nos dijo que te verías con alguien en el receso, y da la cuenta de que después del descanso, tú y el todo poderoso desaparecieron así como así—explicó Duke a lo que los demás asintieron

--Lo que no entendemos Joey, es ¿por qué te fuiste con Kaiba?—preguntó esta vez Malik—es decir, ya nos habías dicho que de ahora en adelante intentarían fraternizar y toda la cosa, pero se nos hace tan raro todo esto…

--Bueno… chicos yo… lo que pasa es que…--intentaba sacar una buena explicación de todo aquello, pero era difícil la situación—por favor no me hagan esto amigos, es muy complicado para mí, les prometo que si son pacientes, les contaré todo… por favor

--Joey, tennos más confianza, siempre te hemos apoyado… pero si crees aún no estar listo esta bien, esperaremos a que lo estes—le dijo el pequeño Yugi de forma reconfortante acompañado de una linda sonrisa

--Gracias chicos…-- soltó más aliviado el rubio

--Sí, sí… como sea… pero nos la debes—espetó Tristán resignado a que, por lo menos ese día, su amigo no les contaría lo que se traía entre sí

Después de eso, cambiaron para alegría del rubio, de tema, algo más banal, y siguieron así toda la tarde en la casa-tienda de los Motou.

Por otro lado, en la mansión Kaiba se encontraba el CEO en su estudio repasando mentalmente una y otra vez aquél plan que había comenzado a maquilar desde que hubo enterado de que su cachorro sentía esa ligera atracción por el faraón.

Tenía ambas manos entrelazadas llegándole a la altura de los labios y se sostenía de su escritorio por los codos, con la mirada fija hacia ningún punto en específico, tan sólo ahí, sin moverse o hacer ruido si quiera.

Un toque a su puerta fue lo que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, sabía perfectamente quien era… más bien, quienes eran. Con un "pasen" se dejó abrir la puerta y de esta se asomaban un par de abec-itas, una azabache y la otra turquesa. Los pequeños Kaiba que habían llegado a penas de la casa de un amigo de ambos.

--Hola Seto—saludó el mayor de los pequeños Kaiba, Noa Kaiba…

--Hermano… ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué tan… oscuro?—saludó y preguntó el más pequeño, Mikuba Kaiba, viendo que su hermano mayor estaba con las luces apagadas.

Seto se paró de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio para acercarse más a sus hermanos, se recargó sobre el mueble y se cruzó de brazos mirándolos con fijeza.

--¿Qué pasa hermano?—preguntó Noa que, junto con Moki, se acercaron hasta llegar a los costados de Seto

--Díganme hermanos… ¿qué pensarían si les dijera que ya he encontrado por fin una pareja, eh?—preguntó a la vez que se inclinaba un poco para estar más a la altura de los pequeños Kaiba, rodeándoles a ambos los hombros con su par de brazos.

La reacción no se hizo esperar en sus hermanos, que al instante se les dibujó una enorme y radiante sonrisa en sus lindas car-itas. Mokuba se le abalanzó al cuello para abrazarlo, prácticamente trepándosele en la espalda, mientras Noa se limitó a abrazarlo con efusividad por la cintura.

--Ya era hora hermano, pero dinos quién es por favor, me muero de las ganas por saber la persona que por fin te va a sacar de tu trabajo temprano, ¿verdad Noa?—hablaba Mokuba emocionado dirigiendo la pregunta al peliceleste, que sujetó a Seto de una mano para mangonearlo un poco.

--Sí Seto, por favor dinos… ¿la traerás a casa? ¿es bon-ita?... seguro que lo es… también debe ser muy simpática ¿verdad?—interrogaba el hermano intermedio

--Sobre eso… bueno, veo que les agrada la noticia de que salga con alguien, eso me hace feliz—asentimiento de Moki y Noa—la cuestión ahora es si aceptarían que mi pareja no fuera sino un... chico— Los dos pequeños soltaron de su agarre al CEO y se pusieron en frente de él.

Kaiba esperaba nervioso lo que vendría a continuación, tal vez se adelantó a darles la noticia, pero necesitaba de la ayuda de sus hermanos para llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado.

--Bueno Seto… la verdad...—comenzó a decir Noa

--Pues… ¿cómo decirlo?—le siguió el pelinegro

El castaño tragó duro, realmente no esperaba que la situación se pusiera tan tensa, creyó que sus hermanos lo aceptarían, pero no los culpaba. ¿A quién en su santo juicio se le ocurría soltarles de golpe a sus dos hermanos menores que salía con alguien del mismo sexo? No quería ni imaginar cuando se enteraran de quién era ese "alguien".

--Hermano… ¿te preocupa tanto lo que pensemos de tu relación?—inquirió Noa mirando directamente a los ojos al empresario quien inmediatamente asintió

--Por supuesto, necesito que mis herman-itos estén de acuerdo—respondió intentando sonar sereno

--Um… pues si tanto quieres saber nuestra opinión, entonces déjame decirte que no le veo lo malo que estés con otro chico, ¿y tú Noa?—Mokuba se giró hacia su hermano

--Opino lo mismo que tú Moki… y entonces Seto… ¿quién es EL afortunado?—los dos hermanos voltearon a ver al mayor que sonreía aliviado y satisfecho. Definitivamente sus hermanos eran los mejores.

--Una última cosa antes de decirles de quien se trata… sólo por curiosidad, ¿podrían decirme quién les gustaría que fuera?—les preguntó sólo para verificar que ellos le ayudaran a conseguir su cometido…

Noa y Mokuba se miraron entre sí y se sonrieron de forma traviesa volviendo ambos su mirada a Seto…

--Esa persona sin duda sería…--canturreó Mokuba

--Y sin lugar a dudas esa persona sería—siguió Noa riendo un poco

Kaiba se comenzaba a desesperar… ¿desde cuando ese par se ponían de acuerdo para terminar o sincronizar frases? Comenzó a sudar frío… sólo esperaba que no salieran con alguna tontería de querer emparejarlo con cualquier idiota…

El par de hermanos quedaron en silencio para luego empezar a reírse como locos, los ojos les lagrimeaban y se sostenían el estómago por la risa… hasta que al fin se decidieron a soltar el nombre de que para ellos era la mejor persona para acompañar en ese rubro romántico a su amado hermano mayor….

--¡Ya! ¡Digan quién les gustaría que fuera!—gritó ya totalmente desesperado el gato

--…………….obviamente nos referimos a ¡¡¡JOEY!!!—gritaron al unísono que de nueva cuenta se echaron a reír. Definitivamente sus hermanos era geniales pero eso no les quitaba lo locos, pensaba el Kaiba mayor.

--Qué buen tino tienen ambos—les dijo irónico Kaiba quien se recargó con una mano en el escritorio y sonriendo divertido

--¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Mokuba dejando las risotadas y quedando de repente serio siendo imitado por Noa que miraba atento a su castaño hermano.

--Pues es eso… que estoy saliendo con nada más y nada menos que con su querido amigo Joey Wheeler…--anunció divertido al ver la cara de sus hermanos, pero poco le duró la diversión al divisar que los dos niños se le aventaban con tal fuerza que lo tiraron directo a su asiento reclinable-ellos quedando encima suyo-, abordándole con una lluvia de preguntas.

--¿Desde cuándo? ¿No bromeas? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya se han besado? ¿Besa bien? ¿Hace cuánto te diste cuenta de que te gusta? ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Realmente lo quieres? ¿Por qué no contestas?– bombardeaban al pobre dragón que no tuvo de otra más que levantarse de su sitio y en el acto dejar caer a su par de torbellinos directo al suelo, y ganándose un rezongo de cada uno.

--A ver… en vez de niños, ustedes dos parecen un par de niñas adolescentes queriendo saber el último chisme de la semana… compórtense—les riñó viéndolos seriamente desde arriba el presidente de Kaiba Corp, mirando los rostros apenados de los chiquillos, a los que tras segundos, dedicó una sonrisa—Bueno… desde ayer empezamos a salir, no, no bromeo, pues simplemente no lo soporté más y me le declaré, sí, ya nos hemos besado… no besa bien, lo hace maravillosamente y me di cuenta hace ya varios meses, nadie más lo sabe y para ser sincero… lo amo… listo—respondió a cada una de las preguntas anteriormente hechas en orden con un adquirido tono rosáceo en sus mejillas.

Tanto Noa como Mokuba quedaron boquiabiertos ante las revelaciones que su hermano mayor les acababa de dar, sinceramente no creían que les iba a responder de manera tan abierta. Ambos sonrieron después de todo.

En definitiva, Joey Wheeler estaba hecho para Seto Kaiba y viceversa.

Seto quedó mirándolos y sonrío de forma satisfactoria. Todo marchaba a su favor, sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

Preparatoria Oficial de Domino City- Jueves 10: 15 a.m.

La campana sonó para que los alumnos salieran a tomar su receso. Ésta vez Joey decidió traer su almuerzo para no tener que lidiar con qué producto comprar.

--Chicos… ahora los alcanzo—les dijo Joey sonriéndoles—sólo voy a buscar un… algo que necesito ejeje nnU

--Esta bien Joey… pero, ¿seguro no quieres que te esperemos? Es más, te ayudamos a buscar lo que sea que necesites—habló el pequeño Yugi acercándose

--No Yug… esta bien así… vayan ustedes primero… nos vemos—les pidió el rubio lindo con bastante nerviosismo…

--Como quieras amigo… entonces te esperamos en donde siempre—se despidió Tristan y todos dieron media vuelta para salir

--Hasta que por fin se fueron—habló hastiado el ojiazul que había presenciado toda aquella escena, si tan solo les pudiera gritar a esa bola de ineptos que Joey era suyo… otra cosa sería…

--No hables así Seto… sólo se preocupa por mí—el ojimelado se acercaba de forma sensual, inconcientemente claro está, hasta el asiento de Kaiba quien se paró de su lugar para poder abrazar a su niño bon-ito… abrazo que fue inmediatamente correspondido— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Seto Kaiba esta celoso?—preguntó travieso elevando sus manos alrededor de la cintura del mayor

--Claro que no //No tienes idea de cuanto//-- le respondió frígido como era su costumbre, ocasionando un puchero en su cachorro—es una perdida de tiempo celarse por esos amigos tuyos, no valen la pena //En especial de ellos…//… además, sé que sólo te fijas en mí //Y en cada uno de ellos//

--En serio neko, no hables así de ellos, no tienes por qué… si te acercaras un poco más a mis amigos verías que son muy buenas personas

--Lo sé… por eso los elegiste //Antes que a mí//-- apretó más el cuerpo de Joey hacia el suyo para empezar a atacar con una serie de besos por su cuello, rostro y cabeza, causándole al menor cosquillas…-- pero eso no les quita que sean unos perdedores //Estoy celoso//…

--Hn… ¿no vas a cambiar, verdad?… ya que—sin más se dejó hacer por los cariños de su castaño novio—ya me tengo que ir… nos vemos al rato neko—le plantó un corto pero dulce beso en los labios-- ¿seguro no vienes?—recibiendo una mirada asesina como negativa—bueno, ya… entonces no… nos vemos—y volvió a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez Seto no se conformaría sólo con un roce. Hizo más presión y con su húmeda lengua se hizo fácilmente acceso a la boca de Joey.

El rubio fue ascendiendo sus manos hasta la altura del pecho del ojiazul, en donde apretó el trozo de tela que tenía bajo estas. Se paró en puntas para tener un mayor contacto y Seto lo sostuvo de la cadera para que no se cansara tanto.

Estuvieron entrelazando lenguas, intercambiando saliva y cerciorándose de conocer por completo la boca de cada uno, plasmando sus sabores en el paladar, hasta que se separaron, dejando entre ellos un hilillo de saliva.

Ambos totalmente sonrosados, los ojos entre-abiertos con la respiración acelerada y el pulso a mil. Era ya una dulce adicción asfixiarse en cada uno, saboreándose mutuamente.

Joey recargó su cabeza ladeada en el pecho de Kaiba, y sus manos las bajó de nueva cuenta aferrándose a la cintura del gato, quien le acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda.

--Ahora sí neko… ya me voy, porque si sigo un minuto más contigo no creo que pueda bajar después… así que, el último y me voy—acercándose a los labios del Ceo dando un último beso corto antes de tomar su almuerzo u dirigirse a la puerta del aula. Volteó y le "mandó" un beso lanzado con sus dedos índice y corazón un beso y luego salió corriendo.

Seto se quedó unos instantes parado en el mismo sitio de antes para luego acercarse al ventanal y recargarse en él y ver salir del edificio a su dulce rubio que se corría entusiasta hacia sus amigos abalanzándose sobre ellos.

Al principio sonrío ante la imagen de Joey pero esa sonrisa fue sustituida por una mirada de rencor dirigida hacia "esos" que osaban tenerlo más que él. Dio sus pasos hasta su lugar, de donde sacó de su maletín lo que parecía una hoja de papel blaco doblada en tres, que después colocó de manera descuidada en el interior de la mochila del cachorro.

Faltaba poco antes de que Joey fuera totalmente suyo…

--Joey, ¿encontraste lo que querías?—preguntó Malik quien jugaba animadamente con Ryou uno de esos juegos de manos cooperativas (N/M: De esos juegos como "marinero") sin canción.

--¿eh?...—Evidentemente no tenía ni idea de lo que le acababa de preguntar su egipcio amigo

--Sí… nos dijiste que tenías que buscar no s qué y por eso nos adelantamos—Explicó Yugi quien se encontraba resguardando su bento de las manos de Tristán. Joey cayó en la cuenta de lo que hablaban sus amigos. Debía responder rápido o sospecharían algo.

--Cierto… ejeje, pues sí, así es, pude encontrarlo

--¿y se puede saber de qué se trataba?—preguntó Tris metiendo a su amigo en un problemilla. Todos voltearon entre curiosos y un poco ansiosos por saber qué era ese "algo" que el rubio había necesitado buscar en ese momento; seguramente algo importante si había detenido al cachorro de ir directo a descansar.

--pues… sí… esto… lo que pasa es que… lo que tenía que encontrar era... era… mi bolígrafo negro—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento, golpeándose internamente por no haber podido inventarse algo más creíble—ya ven que luego ya no se encuentran las cosas y pues lo necesitaba para escribir en las demás clases nnU

--cada vez pienso que conforme pasan los días eres más raro—expresó Duke llevándose un asentimiento de sus amigos y un suspiro aliviado departe del ojimelado.

--No es cierto… tú eres el raro aquí dad-ito—habló el recién llegado fingiéndose ofendido, aunque bueno, en realidad había sido parte actuado, parte real.

--Bueno chicos, ya. Mejor hay que empezar a comer—ésta vez fue el turno de Gardner para hablar a la par que elevaba su bento y sus palillos alegremente, lo que hizo que su molesta y tonta voz sobra aún más chillona. Todos estuvieron de acuerdos y comenzaron a comer sus almuerzos, compartiendo como si de un "picnic" se tratase.

El descanso pasó normalmente, así como las clases de segundo periodo. Ya estaban por salir, sólo les faltaba guardar sus cosas en sus mochilas e irse. En eso estaba Joey siendo esperado por sus amigos, ya que como la mayoría de las veces, era e último en estar listo al estar recogiendo su pequeño desastre en su pupitre. Se levantó de su asiento y alzó su mochila para poder colocarla sobre su hombro en un movimiento completamente distraído, ocasionando así que de uno de los bolsillos abiertos, cayera la hoja blanca que horas atrás su novio le había metido.

Yugi vio el papel descender al suelo de la mochila de su rubio amigo, por lo cual se agachó para recogerlo.

Kaiba, que estaba expectante a lo que hacía el pequeño tricolor, decidió salir sin una palabra o gesto, en su arrogante forma como era de suponer.

Salió del aula dirigiéndose a los pasillos para poder salir el instituto.

El pequeño ojivioláceo viró hacia al CEO viendo su ida. Se giró, pero ésta vez para llevar su atención a el papel que tenía entre sus manos. Iba a dársela a Joey, pero cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, se entreabrió la hoja dejando ver el nombre de la persona a la que iba dirigida lo que le pareció una carta, sorprendiéndose de quien se trataba, y por curiosidad, la leyó. Mal hecho Yugi, ¿no has escuchado que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Mientras leía sus grandes ojos se abrían aún más llenándose de inmensas lágrimas y sus pupilas se contraían a cada palabra escrita.

Los demás notaron en seguida el estado de Yugi y le preguntaron qué le pasaba y qué era lo que estaba leyendo. No les hizo caso, más se acercó en un par de pasos al que había considerado durante tanto tiempo su mejor amigo, su hermano. Le golpeó el pecho sosteniendo aún la hoja.

--¿Por qué lo hiciste Joey?—preguntó el pequeño para después echarse a llorar en l suelo con desespero no pudiendo retener ni un sollozo—Te pregunté varias veces si no tenías inconvenientes y siempre me respondía que no, que tomara mi oportunidad… ¿Por qué Joey? ¿Por qué?

Joey ya tenía entre sus manos la carta que había caído de su mochila y la abrió para en seguida leerla…

**FLASH BACK**

Los menores Kaiba seguían a la expectativa de lo que diría en seguida su hermano, mirándolo curiosos como ellos solos podían.

--¿Estarían los dos dispuestos a ayudar a su hermano a ser feliz… cueste lo que cueste?—preguntó el mayor atrayendo a su par de hermanos que se volvían a mirar entre sí, eso no se lo esperaban.

--Hermano, sabes que yo por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Tú me has dado todo lo que te he pedido y me has hecho un niño muy feliz, así que te ayudaré y apoyaré en todo lo que digas y hagas—apoyó Mokuba determinado y sonriendo tan radiante como lo era todo en él.

--¿Qué hay de ti Noa? ¿Me ayudarás?—preguntó directo al peliceleste, que debatía entre mirar a su hermano mayor o a su hermano menor. No sabía que tramaba Seto, pero de todas formas le ayudaría a alcanzar esa felicidad de la cual hablaba.

--Claro que sí Seto, cuentas conmigo para lo que desees—y de esta manera, los tres hermanos Kaiba compartieron un animoso abrazo. No había fuerza alguna que pudiera romper esa unión.

--Bien. Lo que necesito que hagan es lo siguiente, así que pongan atención y no hagan preguntas ni otro tipo de interrupción hasta que termine de hablar, ¿de acuerdo?—les hablaba como un profesor a sus alumnos, y los pequeños sólo atinaban a asentir varias veces—Como podrán ver, Joey se la pasa demasiado tiempo con sus amigos, y lo que es peor, recién descubrí que el cachorro siente cierto tipo de atracción hacia el faraón de quinta…

--Pero, el está con Yugi—aclaró Moki siendo reprendido con la mirada por su hermano.

--¿Qué les dije sobre las interrupciones? Es verdad Mokuba, el enano tiene babeando como idiota a su absurda oscuridad, pero, imaginen que por alguna razón, ya sea Atemu, Devlin, o cualquier otro inepto se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de querer conquistar a Joey y éste por alguna causa cósmica o lo que deseen cediera… y no se equivoquen, que podría suceder ¿ustedes permitirían que alguien, quien sea, me arrebatara a Joey?... –ambos pequeños negaron—me alegra que piensen así. Ahora, estuve pensando detenidamente que la única forma de que esto no suceda es alejar a toda costa al cachorro de absolutamente todos y todo, ¿qué les parece?—terminó para cederles la palabra a sus hermanos

--Supongo que tienes razón Seto, ¿pero nosotros qué podemos hacer?—preguntó Noa siendo apoyado por Moki por leves asentimientos, que lo miraba insistentemente.

--Lo que harán es muy fácil. Mokuba, sé muy bien tu talento para copiar perfectamente la tipografía de cada individuo que se te presente, y no intentes negarlo, sé que no has hecho nada perjudicial o incorrecto con esto, así que transcribirás esta carta imitando el tipo de letra de Joey; Noa, tu ayudarás a Moki para darle detalles como errores ortográficos o signos que seguramente él haría… sé que tienes la capacidad de imitar este tipo de cosas—les explicaba pasándoles la ya mencionada carta que él había hecho.

Los menores leían impresionados el mensaje, la cual iba dirigida a Atemu de parte de Joey. Ahora más que nunca querían saber de qué iba todo esto.

--¿Qué más tenemos que hacer hermano?—se apresuró a preguntar el pelinegro

--Por ahora será todo, espero no les moleste

--No dudes que lo haremos, pero primero dinos por favor qué estas planeando—volvió a hablar el menor.

--Prométanme los dos que cumplirán en ayudarme cueste lo que cueste—Ambos dieron un corto pero decidido "sí", por lo que el dragón les explicó—Pues bien. Lo que intentaré es que, con la carta que ustedes harán, de alguna manera hacer que el enano y todo la bola de sus amigos la vean, creando cierto recelo para con en el cachorro, y luego entre ustedes dos sembrarán más semillas de desconfianza en todos ellos, al punto de que ellos mismos rechacen a Joey, claro está, yo seré el único que lo apoyará en esos momentos. Tienen que evitar a toda costa que alguien se le intente acercar. Sólo yo estaré de su lado. Joey tiene que temerles, rechazarlos de igual forma en la ellos lo rechacen… repelerse totalmente. Un punto a nuestro favor es que su hermana esté en un internado, aunque bien podríamos manipularla a ella igual. De ésta forma…Joey Wheeler no será capaz siquiera de salir al mundo, estará tan atemorizado de que todos le traten de igual manera que sólo tendrá refugio entre mis brazos—concluyó por fin, con un gesto en sumo maquiavélico, una sonrisa siniestra y su mirada enloquecida. En su mente se decía lo que su gesto representaba, aquella frase del histórico personaje Nicolás Maquiavelo… _"El fin justifica los medios"_. Era así. Haría lo que fuera necesario para tener sólo para sí a su niño.

Inesperadamente, Noa y Moki volvieron a mirarse por, tal vez, décima vez en ese rato, y se sonrieron. Se acercaron a su hermano mayor y le dieron un muy efusivo abrazo. Entrelazaron sus manos y se fueron corriendo a la habitación del menor para comenzar a redactar la carta de "Joey"…

Seto se quedó en su estudio y se sentó en el pequeño sofá en donde hace poco había estado con su hermosa obsesión, compartiendo su calor y sabor. ¡Ah! ¡Qué maravilloso había sido aquello! Hasta que fue arruinado abruptamente por ese estúpido remedo de faraón. Pero ya no más, se aseguraría de eso. No má Joey Wheeler para el mundo, sólo a menos que el mundo se llamara Seto Kaiba. Pasó varias veces su mano por donde había estado el hermoso cuerpo del rubio, tentándolo a cada movimiento que hacía.

Sonrío para sí mismo. Ya no podía esperar más…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

¿Qué era todo eso? Él no había escrito eso; jamás se atrevería a expresarse así de su querido amigo… seguramente era una broma de mal gusto. No lo comprendía.

Yugi se levantó sin mirar a Joey, tomó sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse, pasando de largo la presencia del castaño que estaba oculto tras la pared vigilando la escena que se creaba.

Los demás, tan confundidos por no sabe si quiera qué se traía su pequeño amigo, decidieron también irse, sin pedir explicaciones al ojimelado, ya mañana le preguntarían. Se despidieron y salieron sin percatarse ninguno del CEO.

Duke fue el último en salir, pero antes le dedicó una mirada de comprensión a su muy amado amigo. Sólo esperaba que nada le pasara al cachorr-ito.

Kaiba hubiera matado a Devlin si sus ojos hubiesen sido dagas. Tenía que tener al creador de los dados de monstruos en la mira. Sonrió de todas formas y tomó su camino a la salida, mientras en el aula, Joey, leía y releía la carta que "él" le había escrito a "su amado faraón"…

Continuará…

Este… la carta en el siguiente capi .U

¡Uh! No hice interrupciones o… estoy orgullosa de mí misma -

Por fin terminaron los mald-itos proyectos de las escuela xX… y dieron paso a los exámenes ¬3¬UU… no sé si alegrarme por lo primero o iorar por lo segundo T-T

Perdonarán que esté tan corto, pero lo que cuenta es que les guste, ¿ne? Les gusto, ¿verdad? O.o

En fin! Pasen y dejen un comentario, todos son bien recibidos, ya lo saben… son gratis, claro que si quieren cooperar para mi boleta para ir a ver a L'ArcenCiel el próximo año se les agradece xD (wheeeee!! Vienen a México!!! o) nah! Wuenu sí 3 … ijijiji miau! Ia!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ni Yu-Gi-Oh ni las canciones utilizadas en este fic son de mi pertenencia, sino de cada autor y demás incorporados.

--...-- diálogos  
/.../pensamientos…a menos que sean POV's xDD! -  
(...) estupideces mías  
(N/M…) notas aparentemente importantes mías…um…dudo que alguna vaya a aparecer, pero por si las dudas u.u  
_Letra de canción__  
_... otros sonidos, como onomatopeyas y toda la cosa o.o

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**-Sólo mío-**

_All you ever wanted  
All that you desire  
Walk the line with me  
I'll take you higher__…_

Estaba recostado sobre su cama cubierto por la oscuridad sin poder aún conciliar el sueño, ¿cómo hacerlo? Seguía leyendo sin parar aquel mensaje que "él" había escrito.

Sostenía el papel con sus manos temblorosas, la visión se le había ya cansado a causa de sus ojos irritados que ya se habían cansado de derramar lágrimas. No sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello. La caligrafía sin duda era suya, o eso parecía, y ni hablar de la forma en que estaba escrito el mensaje, hasta él juraría que su propia persona había realizado el mensaje de no ser por que él estaba seguro de su completa cordura y realidad. Es decir, jamás se atrevería si quiera a pensar en lo escrito, pero era su forma de escribir…

Debía tratarse de una broma, eso debía ser…

_**Mí querido faraón, perdón… mí amado Atemu:**_

_**¿Sabes? He estado pensando durante ya bastante tiempo sobre nosotros. **_

_**Creo que ya no es secreto para ti, y si no, pues aquí lo tienes. **_

_**Te amo, sí, te amo desde hace tiempo atrás; no hago más que pensar en ti y **_

_**la linda pareja que formaríamos, ¿no crees?**_

_**Sé que tienes interés en Yugi, pero mejor olvídate de él, te puedo **_

_**casi asegurar que te aburría en poco tiempo, él es grandioso como amigo, **_

_**pero seamos realistas, ¿qué tanto podría ser como amante? Elígeme a mí, **_

_**te aseguro que te haré muy feliz, más de lo que Yugi podría hacerte jamás. **_

_**Está más que claro que yo soy mejor prospecto que él.**_

_**Sé que suena cruel, pero esa es la verdad y sinceramente**_

_**no puedes negarlo.**_

_**Espero que llegues a comprender mis sentimientos y corresponderlos.**_

_**Ya no pierdas tiempo intentando conquistar a Yug, no lo vale, mejor **_

_**ven conmigo, verás lo bien que nos la pasaremos juntos.**_

_**Te ama**_

_**Tu Joey**_

Por otro lado, en la casa-tienda se encontraba encerrado en su habitación Yugi, que no dejaba de abrazar a su oscuridad que le acariciaba tiernamente su suave cabello tricolor. Se repetía mentalmente la carta que su "mejor amigo" le había escrito a su faraón. Aún no era capaz de digerir la situación; tantas vivencias, todo el apoyo que le había brindado sin querer nada a cambio y él le pagaba de esa manera. No lo perdonaría jamás, no merecía ya nada de él.

¡Pero si él le había preguntado infinidad de veces a Joey si estaba de acuerdo en que tuviese una relación romántica con Atemu! Es que era totalmente increíble, estaba confundido…

--Yugi, ya no pienses en eso—escuchó la grave voz de su yami quien lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-- Ya sé, pero es que no puedo creer que Joey me hiciera algo así, siempre creí que éramos amigos- sollozaba e hipaba a cada palabra dicha-- Atemu, ¿es que le hice algo tan horrible para que se quisiera vengar o algo? Si es así te suplico me lo digas, y así poder disculparme y comprender esto, si no, no sé lo que va a pasar

-- Mi niño, tú no le has hecho daño alguno

--¡¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?!- gritó con desespero el pequeño. Ser traicionado por su mejor amigo era tal vez el dolor más grande que había sufrido hasta entonces.

-- No lo sé Yugi, y sinceramente me extraña. El Joey del pasado jamás engañó o mintió salvo si era por protección y mucho menos traicionó o atentó contra nadie, tal vez, con el paso de las diversas vidas pasadas de Joey, su esencia ha sido drásticamente alterada, simplemente no lo sé… tal vez si háblaramos con él…

--¿De qué serviría? Aunque Joey nos diga que todo es un malentendido y todo, yo ya no podría confiar en él, nunca creí que pudiera decir esto pero, es mejor dejarlo como está, porque para qué quiero tener a alguien a lado si no confío en esa persona, más aún en alguien que quise como de mi familia, como si fuera mi hermano, no sé si me entiendas

-- Claro que te entiendo, y haremos lo que tú digas… ¿y qué hay con los chicos?

-- Nada. Simplemente no les diremos- y de esa forma, aún con los ojos irritados por tanto llorar, Yugi se quedó dormido en el regazo de su yami, quien seguía dándole pequeños mimos para que se calmara

--/No… jamás perdonaré a quien te hiera, no perdonaré a Joseph Wheeler, mi amado Yugi, no te volverán a lastimar/—se agachó un poco y depositó un beso en la mejilla del menor.

Al siguiente día, en la Preparatoria de Domino City, ya se encontraban la mayoría de los alumnos en sus respectivas aulas mientras esperaban la llegada de sus profesores.

Como de costumbre, estaban el grupo de amigos de siempre hablado de banalidades y demás trivialidades, a excepción de Yugi que se encontraba sentado en su lugar, aislado de los demás, pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar en cuento viera cruzar al rubio Wheeler, y como si lo estuviera invocando, Joey entró al salón un poco agitado por su carrera contra el tiempo.

Atemu vigilaba desde lejos a su hikaru y no pudo más que dedicarle una mirada de reproche al rubio en cuanto lo vio llegar, aunque éste ni cuanta se había dado.

Seto, que igualmente se mantenía al margen de lo que sucedía, no pudo sino sonreír por la reacción del faraón.

Mientras, Joey había decidido acercarse a Yugi para intentar aclarar todo éste malentendido, definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a perder a su mejor amigo por ese error. Ya estaba junto a él y Yugi le ignoraba volteando hacia el lado contrario.

-Yug… Yugi, amigo, necesito hablar contigo, por favor

Yugi no sabía qué hacer. Es cierto que Joey había traicionado totalmente su confianza, pero… no sabía qué podría decirle.

Se viró para mirar al ojimelado fundiendo sus violáceos en los contrarios

-¿qué quieres Joseph?

-Yo…- ese tono que Yug había utilizado era increíble. Había sonado tan reprobatorio y hostil a su persona. Tenía que arreglar las cosas ya- Yo… Yugi, por favor, no estes enojados conmigo, te juro que no fui yo quien escribió esa carta, sé que es difícil de creer, pero te ruego que creas en mí, eres mi mejor amigo, jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo parecido…

-Era tu letra… y siempre te ha gustado Atemu, por eso yo no había intentado tener más que una amistad con él, pero fuiste tú quien me dijo que estaba bien, al verdad no entiendo, y aunque quisiera, ya no puedo creer en lo que me digas… de verdad me resulta difícil todo esto, así que por favor ya no me hables, yo… pensaré en lo que me acabas de decir- se levantó de su lugar para ir hacia donde su yami lo esperaba

-Yugi, espera por favor- le intentó tomar de la mano pero fue detenido por Atemu. Jamás se imaginó algún día ver esa mirada de odio en los ojos del rey de los juegos concentrados en él. Se quedó sin habla.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarlo- susurró el ojicarmín antes de llevarse de la amno a su luz con sus amigos, que miraban sorprendidos lo que recién había ocurrido.

Toso ya era bastante extraño, primero la escena de Yugi el día anterior, y ahora esto. No sabían qué tanto estaba pasando, por lo que, al llegar Atemu y Yugi al grupo, no tardaron en bombardearles con preguntas que se negaron a contestar.

Kaiba no cabía en lo bien que estaba funcionando todo. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia donde se encontraba aún su bello cachorro. Le tocó el hombro para gacerlo reaccionar.

-Seto… Yugi… Yugi ya no me va a hablar- comentó a su novio intentando retener el llanto

-Vamos- fue lo único que dijo para después salir del aula seguido muy de cerca de su precioso chico, siendo ambos seguidos por la mirada confusa de Duke.

A penas salieron del liceo, el timbre anunció que las clases debían comenzar. Se encerraron en el auto del CEO, quien con tan sólo escuchar que la puerta del copiloto se cerraba, no tardó ni dos segundos en abalanzarse hacia Joey para comenzar a atacarlo con una avalancha de besos y caricias.

Tocaba sin pudor alguno la piel blanca del rubio, paseando sus manos desde su rostro, recorriendo su cuello, su pecho y abdomen colando sus dedos entre los orificios que había entre botones, acariciando descaradamente el par de hermosas piernas que poseía el cachorro y así regresar sobre el mismo camino.

Besaba hambrientamente esos labios que no tardaron en hincharse por la presión a la cual seguían siendo sometidos. Daba efímeros besos por todo el rostro hasta bajar al suculento cuello en donde se entretuvo, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando hasta quedar una marca que dictaba que Joseph Wheeler era suyo. Era todo un deleite sentir las vibraciones que emitía la garganta de Joey por los gemidos que luchaban por salir de esa tibia boqu-ita. Estaba casi en su límite.

-Seto… Seto… otra vez, las clases… ah- iba a seguir reprochando a su neko de no haber sido por aquella opresión que sintió sobre uno de sus pezones. Un momento, ¿cuándo le habían quitado la camisa?- Dios… Seto, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Lo siento Joey… es sólo que no pude evitarlo, el simple hecho de verte es tan excitante que ya no me pude contener

-o/o… está bien, no hay problema

-Por otra parte… ¿qué fue eso de que el enano ya no te habla?- ah, sí… tenía que ver eso para que las heridas se abrieran más al grado de ya no poder cerrarse.

La mirada de Joey se volvió triste. Casi había olvidado ese asunto al sentirse tan deseado por Kaiba- sí… es que… ayer Yugi leyó una carta dirigida a Yami

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

-Que era una confesión de mí para Yami y también decía cosas horribles de Yugi… pero yo no la escribí, alguien más debió hacerla jugándonos una broma de mal gusto, no lo sé, pero juro que yo no la escribí Seto- lo miró mientras lágrimas salían abundantes de sus acarameladas orbes.

Seto lo miraba severamente, o eso más bien fingía hacer dando el resultado que esperaba, que su cachorro comenzara a sollozar sin control. Qué rostro tan endemoniadamente hermoso era el que ponía Joey lleno de angustia mientras se intentaba secar las lágrimas en vano.

Al no soportarlo más, decidió bajarse del auto. Ya iba jalando la manija para abrir la puerta, cuando sintió que lo jalaban del brazo y después sentirse apresado por los brazos del castaño ojiazul.

-Te creo Joey… sé que jamás serías capaz de traicionar a tus amigo o a mí, y si Yugi no es capaz de comprender eso, entonces no merece tenerte como amigo /nadie es merecedor tuyo… sólo yo/-lo abrazaba sintiendo los espasmos de dolor de su pareja, que con el tiempo iban disminuyendo al mismo que el llanto se iba calmando.-vamos a la mansión ¿quieres?- le preguntó mientras se alejaba un poco de él para poderle ver al rostro. Joey sólo asintió y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. Sin más, Kaiba arrancó el auto para irse a su mansión.

Después de un tiempo, la primera clase concluyó, por lo que en el salón esperaban a que el siguiente profesor llegara. No tardaron en juntarse todos los grupos de amigos.

-Oigan… ¿a dónde se habrán ido Joey y Kaiba?-preguntaba Tristán preocupado por su rubio amigo

-Ja, seguramente a tener sexo… qué envidia

-Bakura, mejor cállate ¬¬-reprochó Ryou a su oscuridad

-Por cierto Yugi, ya sé que antes te negaste, pero en verdad, ¿qué pasa contigo y Joey? ¿Por qué se pelearon?- fue el turno de Gadner de hablar

-No es nada importante chicos… en serio, no se preocupen

-¿Pero cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos después de lo de ayer y lo que recién pasó?

-Malik, tranquilo… aunque tienes razón- Calmó Marik

-Por favor, tennos confianza Yugi- volvió a hablar Tea

-Ja… confianza. Es eso mismo lo que pasó con ese perro

-Yami, por favor… no…

-¿Qué te pasa Yami? No hables así de Joey- dijo molesto Tristán. No iba a soportar que hablaran así de su amigo a sus espaldas

-Tienes razón… es peor que un perro… ese idiota se atrevió a traicionar a Yugi

-¿Qué?- fue al unísono. ¿De qué hablaba el faraón?

-Yami, en serio, ya déjalo…

-No Yugi, sé que te dije que guardaría silencio, pero esto no puede seguir así como si nada. Pues verán… al que ustedes laman "amigo" se me confesó en una absurda carta, ya saben, la que se le cayó al perro de la mochila ayer, y en ella decía tonterías sobre los dos e insultaba a Yugi… mo es justo lo que le hizo después de todo lo que Yugi ha hecho por él- Atemu no cabía en su enojo. Apretaba sus puños hasta que las uñas le sangraron las palmas…

-No puedo creerelo- dijo atónito Tristán- no es posible lo que dices Yami, Joey no pude…

-Tristán… no puedo creer que llames mentiroso a Yami

-Y tú Tea, no puedo creer que llames traidor a Joey… Yugi, por favor ya para ésta broma, no es gracioso

-Yo… lo siento, pero es verdad… Joey me dijo que no había escrito la carta, pero era totalmente su letra… además de que cayó de su propia mochila; yo también quisiera que sólo fuera una broma, pero al parecer no es así- Comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras su yami lo abrazaba

-Ese Joey… nos engañó por completo… no… no lo puedo creer- cayó sentado en su pupitre Malik que tenía una expresión de incredulidad

-Yo ya no sé qué decir- le siguió Ryou

-No te preocupes Yugi… - intentó animar Tea (sí, como no ¬¬)

Tristán simplemente no lo podía creer, debía haber algo que desmintiera esto… pero, ahora lo recordaba, alguna vez vio a Joey mirar a escondidas a Atemu. Entonces, cabía la posibilidad de que… fuera cierto.

Mientras Duke estaba de forma parecida al castaño, pero había algo que le seguía molestando… empezando porque Kaiba se había llevado a Joey tan sorpresivamente. Él confiaba plenamente en que Joey no era de ese tipo de persona, es más, él, Duke Devlin, podría serlo… pero Joey no.

Bakura estaba recargado en una pared a lado de Marik, ambos con miradas frígidas, tan acostumbradas, pero a la vez escépticas.

-¿Crees que sea cierto?- preguntó el espíritu de la sortija milenaria

-No… aquí hay alguien manejando las cosas…

…_I feel your body shake  
Put me on fire  
All you ever wanted...  
All that you desire..._

**-Continuará-**


End file.
